Long Time No See
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: After finding a way to get Ed's alchemy back, the brother's Elric go back to the military, and soon marry the women of their dreams,, but just when it gets too good to be true, war erupts. Will the happiness that had settled be shattered with the fires of war? And what does the future of the country hold? All these and more will be answered. Post FMAB. Rated M to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Truth's Riddle

Truth's Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Ok, so, I meant to post this last Saturday, but lately I've been overwhelmed with homework and work. I wanted to post this yesterday, but again, too much to do not enough time.

Anyway, I hope you like this, my updates will be on Saturday's, I swear.

* * *

Alphonse smiled as he read the alkahestry book in front of him. It had been a good six or so months since he and his brother went their ways to do their research, and he was almost done with his.

"Need any help?" May's voice chirped happily.

"No hun, but thanks." Al chuckled to his fiancé. May left only to return with tea and some Xing confections. Al smiled appreciatively as he continued to read; the phone began to ring and May quickly answered it.

"Hello?" May said. Al took a small sip of his tea before May poked her head around the corner of their small kitchen.

"Alphonse, its Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, they say it's urgent." May said. Al stood and walked over. He was glad to have his body back, though he would admit, he wasn't that much taller than his brother currently, though his brother was growing more, because of his body's time in the gateway and lack of nutrition that had caused its growth to stunt after age twelve, a crucial time in all children's lives.

"Hello?" Al said into the phone.

"Hello Alphonse, its Riza. I have two things to tell you. One, you and May need to come back to Amestris to help us handle your idiot older brother. Also, after a few string pulling and begging Roy and I finally convinced the Fuhrer to let us get married. The wedding is in two weeks." Riza chirped.

"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow and get there as fast as we can." Al said.

"Thank you, but I warn you, you may not like what you find." Riza warned before they hung up. Al told May and they immediately started packing.

_5 days later_

Al and May, along with Shao May, got off the train and quickly found Roy and Riza waiting for them. They put their bags in the back of the car and drove a little ways until they arrived at their destination. The state jail.

"I don't get it, why are we stopping here?" Al asked and May looked worried. Riza and Roy said nothing as they all got out of the car and walked into the jail until getting to the front desk.

"Cell three twenty two." Riza said. The woman looked in her book.

"Edward Elric, age seventeen, weight one hundred and fifty pounds, height five foot six, blonde hair and gold eyes?" the woman asked.

"Wait, five foot six inches tall, he's taller than me by a good three inches, that can't be right." Al said in shock.

"He's had his leg readjusted at least once because of the overnight growth, and yes ma'am that is correct." Roy said. The woman opened the gate and let them in. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet and paid the woman the bail fee.

"Is he sober?" Riza asked in an annoyed and hopeful tone.

"More than he was when they brought him in." the woman replied as she walked them back to his cell. Al couldn't believe it as they walked up to the cell and in the cell was Ed, sitting on the cot in the cell looking bored to tears before he looked up.

"There's something wrong with his eyes." May whispered.

"May, that's what alcohol does." Riza sighed as the cell gate was opened.

"It's your lucky day Mister Elric, your two friends came here and bailed you out…for the fifth time in these last six months." The woman hissed. Ed rolled his eyes and stood up, walking steadily towards the group of four.

"What the hell is wrong with you brother?" Al asked the moment they got outside.

"Oh, look who's finally cursing." Ed chuckled.

"This is no time for a joke brother. What happened?" Al asked once they got in the car.

"Simple, I got drunk, some guy thought he was cool and started to push me around and I clocked him in the face, started an all-out bar fight, and then wound up here." Ed said in a bored tone.

"How many times has that happened?" May asked.

"Five." Ed replied with a yawn.

"Why are you drinking? After everything our father did, why are you drinking?" Al asked angered.

"Because there's no way possible for it to happen." Ed said, looking his brother straight in the eye.

"You still have four and a half years to figure out a way to get your alchemy back Ed." Roy reminded.

"I've read every last book about alchemy. I've spent hours scrolling and skimming and studying only to come up with the same goddamn answer. There is no way; I thought I could adjust, but I guess I can't, even though I got what I wanted the most, for my little brother to have his body back, I feel…soulless." Ed practically growled. They pulled up to where Ed was living and May, Al and Ed all got out, Al and May grabbed their things and walked into the house with Ed.

"So I take it you're staying with me for a while?" Ed asked as they walked inside.

"Yup. And I'm going to help you figure this out; we always have worked better as a team." Al chuckled. Ed smiled and then yawned.

"I can keep going, but you should get some sleep brother. We have to go find formal wear for Roy and Riza's wedding." Al said smiling.

"Riza said that Winry would be there as one of her bridesmaids." May squealed. Ed stiffened.

"I'm dead." Ed groaned.

"Let me guess, you haven't called or written to her." Al chuckled as Ed flinched before going up to his room. May and Al chuckled as he went to his room.

"He has a spare room we could share." Al said.

"I'm not tired." May said plopping down on the couch next to him, Shao May wiggling between them and dozing off. May then spotted a stack of papers on the coffee table, along with a pencil and books on the opposing end with a few note books as well.

"Why would he need two separate piles of paper for his notes?" May asked as she looked at the notes, seeing the indented parts of frustration or the scribbles on the side.

"These look extensive." Al said as he skimmed over the documents.

"Then what are these?" May asked grabbing the stack of papers carefully and flipping them over. She gasped at what she saw and couldn't take her eyes off the paper.

"Alphonse, did you know your brother was a talented artist?" May asked as she turned the page to Alphonse. On the page was a landscape and in the middle of a field there was a man standing there, his back visible and the line work depicted the wind was blowing. The sky in the drawing was cloudy. Al felt an immense amount of loneliness from the drawing. The next picture he saw had a young man, of whom he had no clue who it was, with his fist in the wall, anger clear in the expression of the body. The next one blew them both away.

"That's Winry." Al said in awe. It was of that day when she found out Scar had killed her parents and was holding the gun. This had always stuck in Al's memory and apparently, it had also stuck in Ed's as well. The title of the drawing though is what made Al chuckled.

"Tainted Angel." May said, trying not to smile.

"Drawing inspired by Winry Rockbell." Al read at the bottom next to Ed's signature. They saw others that seemed to show different emotions and could gather that there was a time when Ed was hopeful, but not so much, and every now and then they would see another drawing of Winry.

"My brother is so head over heels for her." Al snickered before glancing at the clock.

"Ok, time for sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Al said just before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Al answered quickly.

"Hey Al, its Winry. I'll be in town tomorrow, but I'll be at the Hughes' home in Central. Could you and your brother come get me?" Winry asked.

"Sure, no problem, what time?" Al asked.

"Nine." Winry said.

"Ok, I'll let Ed know once I get off the phone." Al said.

"Ok. Night Al." Winry said before hanging up. Al and May walked up the stairs and to Ed's room, where May waited outside while Al went in. Ed was still awake.

"Who was on the phone?" Ed asked, half awake.

"Winry. We need to go pick her up at nine tomorrow morning. She's staying at the Hughes residence." Al said.

"I can't believe they drug me back to Central after just three incidences." Ed growled in annoyance.

"I can. Brother, you get angry very easily, alcohol doesn't help apparently." Al said sarcastically. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Do you miss her brother?" Al asked. Ed rolled over.

"Good night Al." Ed grumbled.

"I saw the drawings." Al said in a serious tone, making Ed bolt upright.

"You better not tell her." Ed hissed.

"I won't, but you did propose to her in a way." Al pointed out.

"I know, and I don't regret it, it's just…I'm not ready for that yet." Ed said.

"I know. I'm going to bed now, tomorrow's going to be busy." Al said before leaving the room. Ed lay on his bed, contemplating how tomorrow would go. If he was lucky, Winry wouldn't yell at him too much and understand that he had been researching a lot and that she would be more preoccupied with finding a dress to fit Riza's guidelines. Ed knew his luck though, and had a hunch the first question Winry would ask would be 'why haven't you called me?'

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see and be prepared for a wrench to the head." Ed muttered to himself before allowing sleep to take him.

_The next day_

Winry, Pininya, and three other girls all got off the train and looked for the Xingese girl and Elric brothers. It wasn't too hard to find Ed; he was wearing his signature red coat, along with his brother who was sporting a silver color coat. May ran up to them, gripping Winry in a tight hug.

"It's been too long." May giggled.

"It's only been six months." Winry chuckled as they walked over to the brothers, the other three girls eying Ed and Al hungrily. Winry almost regretted bringing them along. Ed had changed, he was taller than the last time they had seen each other, six months ago. Both were now near eighteen and Ed's, well, physique had changed a little as well, but not drastically so.

"So Ed, how have you been?" Winry asked once they got within talking distance. Winry noticed Ed's odd glance at her but then recovered.

"Indulged in research." Ed answered bored.

"And booze." Al added absentmindedly before slapping his hand over his mouth and looking panicked.

"What was that last part?" Winry asked Al.

"Nothing." Al and Ed said in unison.

"Do I look stupid?" Winry asked in a serious tone.

"No." Ed replied.

"Not in the slightest." Al said.

"Ed just tell her." May sighed, annoyed at her fiancé and his brother.

"Don't you…six have shopping to do?" Ed said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and as a matter of fact, so do we, I'll call Roy so he can help us get the right suits." Al said before he and his brother darted off to a pay phone.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ed yelled.

"I'm sorry brother." Al said.

"I know, but please, next time, try to bite your tongue." Ed said, pinching the bridge of his nose as Al dialed Roy's number.

"Hello Roy…what, you…ok, yeah, five minutes is good." Al said before hanging up.

"He saw didn't he?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, and he sounded like he was laughing." Al groaned as Roy's car pulled up.

"Need a lift boys?" Roy chuckled as Ed and Al got into the car.

"Thanks Roy." Al said as they drove off towards a store.

"So where's the soon-to-be misses Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Probably picking up the girls to get their dresses, which could take a while." Roy chuckled as they parked.

"Why do I have this fleeting suspicion that Winry is going to be pissed at me later?" Ed asked as they got out of the car.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Roy asked.

"No." Ed sighed.

"That would be why. Word to the wise, never keep something like that away from the woman, or you will regret it." Roy chuckled as they walked into the store.

_Meanwhile with the women_

"So the colors for women are pastels, like pink and yellow and orange and such?" One of Winry's friends, Jill, asked.

"Yes. The men are wearing black suits with either a bold colored shirt or tie. The colors are fire colored, since it's autumn and since Roy is the Flame Alchemist." Riza sighed.

"Do you agree with those colors?" Winry asked.

"I have always liked fire, before I met Roy. My father was a flame alchemist, and fire and heat have always been a comfort for me." Riza smiled. Winry could see and feel the love she had for Roy and her stomach turned in jealousy and sadness. Why couldn't Ed be a bit more caring? They picked out the dresses and then went back to Gracia and Elysia, with her friends. The wedding was only a few days away.

"Big sister!" Elysia giggled as she ran and gripped onto Winry's leg. May smiled and left.

"I must be going now. I'll see you all soon." May said with a smile before leaving and getting in the car with Roy and the men.

"Ed's hot." Jill giggled.

"I'll say." Another girl, Mila, giggled. Winry rolled her eyes at her friends and was still even wondering why she had brought them along, maybe it was because she didn't want to hear them whine at her for weeks on end for not taking them with her to Central City. She could handle Pininya, seeing as how she didn't see Ed in that light, but her other friends, well, they were a different story.

May finally arrived back to the house she, Al and Ed all shared, only to see Al immersed in books and no Ed.

"Al, where's your brother?" May asked, fretting the answer.

"His favorite place." Al groaned, as he flipped another page.

"That's it! I'm calling Winry!" May growled annoyed as she stomped over to the phone.

"I don't know which one he went to." Al grumbled.

"Well, it had to be one close by. How many bars are near here?" May asked.

"Three." Al replied as he wrote down the names and addresses.

_1 ½ hours later_

Winry and May walked into the last bar on the list. Winry was fuming mad that Ed had a drinking problem.

"Hey der blondie and oriental chick. Ya look cuuute." One man slurred. Winry rolled her eyes as they scoured the bar as thoroughly as they could. Soon enough, the found a man, falling off his chair, with his hair back in a braid and a red coat on with the same flamel as Ed's.

"Edward Elric, it's time to head back to the house." May growled as she stomped over to Ed, who looked up annoyed.

"Make me." Ed growled drunkenly. Next thing Ed knew he was being dragged out of the bar, by his ear.

"Ouch! Let go of me you crazy woman!" Ed shouted as he wriggled free, plopping to the ground. But he then noticed that May was behind him, not the one dragging him.

"How did ya do that?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Do what?" May asked.

"Get from in front of me ta behind me?" Ed clarified.

"I didn't do anything." May said annoyed.

"Then who was dragging me?" Ed slurred. May smirked and pointed, Ed followed and then his stomach, which was already uneasy, dropped.

"H-hey Winr-r-ry." Ed said nervously at the pissed off girl in front of him.

"We've been trying to hunt down your drunken ass for over an hour, and when we find you, you throw a temper tantrum. You've got some nerve trying to play this all off…"Winry continued on but Ed stopped listening. Until that moment, Ed hadn't realized how, in short, hot Winry looked when she was pissed. Or maybe it was the booze doing this to him, but either way, he sat there stupidly and completely spaced out during Winry's rant. He didn't even realize when she stopped talking.

"May, help me pick him up." Winry sighed as she reached down and grabbed an arm. May grabbed the other as they lifted him up and supported him on their shoulders as he trudged along. Winry would wait until she got back to the Hughes' before she cried in anger and hurt at Ed.

_A few days later_

Once the ceremony was done and the vows – which took forever – were all said and finished, the reception started and was now in full swing. Ed was sitting at a table, bored as his brother and fiancé danced, smiling brightly. Winry was talking with a few of her friends and Ed took a moment to study her. She had been distant from him for the last few days and he honestly couldn't remember what he did to make her mad at him. He had noticed how the dress hugged her figure nicely and soon enough his thoughts began to drift in a direction they shouldn't. _Stop thinking like that Elric! _Ed cursed himself. He took a small sip out of the glass of champagne and noticed Winry look over at him quickly before looking back to her friends. A little while longer passed before Ed felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ed asked, looking back to see Winry.

"Bored?" She asked, taking a seat.

"How'd you guess?" Ed asked sarcastically before taking another sip, noticing Winry scowl at him for a moment.

"Ok, what did I do?" Ed asked, setting his glass down.

"I saw you drunk a few nights ago, what do you think?" Winry asked annoyed.

"What, when did you show up when I was drunk?" Ed asked.

"When you fell off the bar stool and pouted like a two year old to not go home." Winry said.

"I don't remember any of that." Ed said, trying not to blush.

"That doesn't surprise me." Winry said with a heavy sigh. They sat there in silence for a while, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Want to dance?" Ed asked to break the silence.

"Sure, are you sober enough for it?" Winry asked harshly.

"I could just leave you know." Ed growled.

"A simple yes or no would suffice Edward." Winry replied annoyed.

"This is my only glass." Ed said honestly.

"Yes, I would like to dance." Winry said as they both stood and walked to the floor, hand in hand. Al smiled as his brother and Winry took hands and started to dance with the music. After a little while, they both loosened up.

"Sorry for being so harsh on you. May told me everything and well…I was just angry that you hadn't told me yourself." Winry said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know I should've, and I apologize for not telling you sooner." Ed said, calming down from his initial anger.

_A few hours later_

The reception was done and as the newlyweds headed off for their honeymoon the others all departed and went their own ways.

"My train leaves tomorrow evening, will you, Al, and May send us off?" Winry asked before she got into the car with Maria Ross.

"Sure." Ed said smiling kindly to her. Once she left they too returned home and changed into their pajamas.

"I can't wait until we can get married!" May squealed excitedly. Al smiled to his energetic fiancé and then noticed his brother heading up to his room.

"Brother, it is only nine." Al said.

"I know, I'm not tired, I just want to think." Ed replied before closing his door quietly.

"Winry must have said something." May said.

"I hope so, I can't stand to see my brother drunk like he was a few days ago." Al said.

_The next day_

Winry walked over early that morning. She wanted to hang out with Ed and Al and May just a little longer, away from all her crazy friends. When she arrived only May was there.

"The men went to the market to get some groceries, but please do come in." May said with a bright smile. Winry walked into the house to see the living room littered with books and paper everywhere.

"They are horrendously deep in their research." May giggled before Winry noticed the neat stack on the shelf.

"What are those?" Winry said as she walked towards them, noticing how May suddenly looked panicked and got in front of them.

"Those are off limits, even to me and Al." May said.

"So they're Ed's. What are they, personal notes?" Winry asked.

"No, they're…drawings." May said nervously. The men would be returning soon and she didn't want Ed to be mad at either of them.

"Are they bad?" Winry asked.

"No, they're really well done, realistic even, but they're…private." May said, her eyes flicking to the door.

"Oh, ok. Where's the bathroom?" Winry asked.

"Upstairs, first door on the left, across from Ed's room." May said. Winry went upstairs and looked between the two doors. She smiled and went into Ed's room, seeing it clean as it usually was with a slight bit of clutter. She found a piece of paper and quickly wrote a short note before discarding her bra and then tucking both it and the note under his pillow. She was grateful that this shirt had a built in bra. Once she made sure the coast was clear she tiptoed to the bathroom, stood there for a moment longer and then flushed the toilet, washed her hands and walked back down the stairs just in enough time for the front door to open and there stood the two men with paper bags in their arms.

"A little help please." Al said as a bag began to slide. May grabbed it and then they all went to the kitchen and out the groceries away before the boys returned to their never ending research. It wasn't until Ed felt small hands on his shoulders that he realized Winry was there.

"When did you get here?" Ed asked as he continued to read.

"About twenty minutes ago." Winry said before she began to apply pressure and rub his tense shoulders. She felt him stiffen but then relax.

"Oh, so you've been here for a little while." Ed said, trying not to set the book down and just let her work her magic. Her hands were always nimble and perfect for machine work, but he didn't know they could be therapeutic.

"I just said that Ed." Winry chuckled as she let her hands go lower on his back. Al was bringing the book up higher to his face to hide the smirk on his face and disguise his chuckling.

"Ed, you feel tense, lay down." Winry whispered in his ear, sending slight shivers down his spine.

"I'm fine." Ed hissed. In all honesty, his back did have a few kinks in it that even the most extreme stretching couldn't work out.

"Humor me Ed." Winry said. Ed let out a heavy sigh, put a book mark in the book where he was at, which was where he had started, and then lay down on the couch. Winry smiled as she walked around to the other side of the couch and then started to rub his back gently. After a little bit she pressed on an area and a small pop sounded, making Ed flinch but then relax.

"Needed that." Ed said with a sigh of relief. After a few more pops Winry could tell he was less tense now and stopped.

"Thanks." Ed chuckled as he sat back up; she sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder as he read and took notes.

"What are you looking for?" Winry asked.

"A possible way for me to get back my alchemy." Ed said seriously before taking a few quick notes.

_3 o'clock_

They walked to the train station, Ed ignoring all of Winry's friends that were heavily flirting with him. Winry wore an impish grin and Ed could not understand why, but something told him to investigate his room and the shelf where his drawings were when they returned home. Winry stopped and looked up at Ed, something she was still trying to get used to.

"Hey Ed, come here." Winry said. Ed walked closer to her, taking her hand eventually. Her friends all stared jealously, except Pininya, as they walked to the docking area. They stopped and just as Ed was about to say 'good-bye' Winry quickly turned and faced him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him down just enough to kiss him full on the lips, catching him off guard and off balance for just a split second. Ed's eyes went wide in just that amount of time before he caved and kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her small waist. It was a chaste kiss, but a long, sweet, kiss. Once they pulled apart Winry rested her head on Ed's chest.

"That was for the last time we said goodbye and you finally admitted it." Winry giggled. Ed smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Try to keep in touch more?" Winry asked as the conductor started his calls.

"I will try to write more and call more; visiting might be a different story, so no promises." Ed said as he held her tight. Once they finally parted and Winry and her friends got on the train, Ed, Al, and May watched as the train pulled out and left, Winry's pale hand waving in the distance.

"Brother, when are you going to give Winry a ring?" Al asked as they started to walk.

"When I get enough money to do so, since we are no longer funded by the military." Ed said with a sigh.

"Where do you work at by the way?" May asked.

"Yeah, I mean I see you leave for work, but you've never mentioned where you work." Al said with realization.

"I work at a newsstand." Ed said with a slight bit of shame in his tone.

"Are they hiring?" Al asked.

"No, but the food market right next to it is." Ed said, knowing his brother's intentions. Ed hated working at the newsstand, people were always pricks in the morning, afternoons were more likeable and evenings were dead. Ed was relieved he had the day off, which would allow him to work more on finding a way to get back his alchemy and rejoin the military, as Roy said he would. He may have some issues with the military, but it paid better than the newsstand.

"I think I'm going to try getting a job as a waitress at the new Xingese restaurant." May chirped.

"You'll get it." Ed and Al said in unison. Ed went up to his room and flopped onto his bed, his hands going under his pillow; he jumped up at the odd feel of lace and crinkle of paper. Curious he grabbed whatever was under his pillow and pulled it out, only to turn beat red. It was a white and black lace bra with a small bow in the center. Ed opened the note which read:

_Maybe when you come and visit you may actually get to see what it looks like on me. ;)_

_~Winry_

Ed's jaw dropped before he quickly composed himself and smirked at the frothy article of clothing. He managed to put it in a place where not even his someday sister-in-law would dare to look. _Someday Winry, someday._ Ed thought to himself, knowing that day would be a while away.

_The next day, 11 p.m._

Al had gotten the job at the market and worked just as long as Ed had, May even got the job at the restaurant and worked till an hour before the men got off work, and yet, Ed was still not home. Al had sinking feeling he knew where he was and as if on cue, Ed burst the door open and stumbled in. Al and May ignored him as he stumbled and tripped up the stairs, knowing he would just get angry and annoying and that the best thing for him right then and there was sleep. Once his door closed and they could hear him rip off his shoes and drop them on the ground and the slight creak of him flopping down on his bed Al let out an aggravated sigh.

"He only seems to behave when Winry is around, but at least he was home before three this time." May said.

"And he wasn't beaten up at all." Al said, looking up from his research and rubbing his eyes. Al closed his eyes, letting the sting in them from the reading die down. In a few short seconds Al was in a place he knew all too well.

"Ok, this has to be a dream." Al thought aloud.

"Well, you're mostly right young alchemist." A gravelly voice snickered.

"Why am I here Truth?" Al asked as he saw the outlined figure before him.

"You want answers, and I can give you just that." Truth said with a smile on his featureless face.

"Answers to what?" Al asked, testing him.

"How to get your brother's alchemy back. This is not a dream, more like a vision." Truth said.

"There's a way to get it back." Al said.

"Yes, I only blocked him from using it, not his knowledge of it, there's just a giant road block. He can get it back, but first you must answer my questions." Truth snickered.

"Anything to get his alchemy back." Al said with determination. Truth chuckled lightly before he continued.

"What is alchemy?" Truth asked quizzically.

"In a way, alchemy is life." Al replied, earning a nod from Truth.

"What was it to your brother?" Truth asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"His soul." Al said.

"Very good. Now, what did your brother give for yours?" Truth asked approvingly.

"Pardon?" Al asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"To regain what was lost, one thing is the cost. To figure out your problems again, one must look where they all began. The answers you seek are closer than you think, by using the new theory you and your brother have made. Once you find the answers true, will you really want to go through, now what did your brother give for you?" Truth said and Al could feel himself waking from the vision. Al sat bolt right up, breathing heavily and looking around, sweat dewing his forehead.

"You ok Al?" May asked concerned.

"May, how long was I asleep?" Al asked.

"Al, it's morning, you fell asleep on the couch." May said. Al wrote down the riddle that Truth had given him and read over his notes again and again and told his brother of the vision.

"We'll figure it out." Ed said smiling at his younger brother.

_2 years later_

After traveling all over Amestris they had gained more information and could prove their theory did in fact work, but Al was still having a hard time figuring out the riddle Truth had given him two years ago. Ed was now nineteen, almost twenty and had stopped his drinking since they were on the road frequently, and Al was just barely eighteen and May being seventeen. May and Al were packing to move into the house just down the street.

"Still wracking your brain for the answer?" Ed asked as he helped them pack.

"Yeah, it's been bugging me since." Al sighed. Ed stumbled forward a little.

"Damn, I really need to stop putting off my tune up on my leg. Hell, I think I'll go to Resembool and have Winry do it since I haven't visited her." Ed snickered.

"Yeah, but you have been writing and calling." Al chuckled.

"Yeah. Going back there always brings back memories. It's where it all began. It's still kind of weird thinking about how just a few years ago we almost lost everything." Ed said lost in the memories and Al's eyes went wide.

"Where it all began." Al whispered.

"Did you say something Al?" Ed asked.

"That's the answer, holy hell how have I been so stupid?" Al asked with glee.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"The riddle I know the answer…I just can't…it's been right there…I know what I have to do." Al said, hardly stringing a sentence together as he drug his brother back inside and practically threw him on the chair.

"I have the answer Truth." Al murmured as he positioned his hands.

_"__Oh, and what is it?" _Truth murmured to him.

"Since alchemy was pretty much my brother's soul, I will give you what he did for my soul. A limb, my right leg to be exact, along with that something extra from our theory, in exchange for his alchemical ability to be restored." Al murmured as he clapped his hands together. Lightning danced around them as Ed saw his brother's leg begin to vanish but felt as though a lock had been opened within his mind and the alchemy flow through his veins. Al collapsed in pain and blood loss and May rushed to his side before Ed too collapsed from the sudden rush of an old power that was once lost. May quickly wrapped Al's leg, stopping the bleeding.

"What the hell Al?" Ed shouted once he regained his composure.

"Brother, do me a favor, and make a wheelchair with alchemy. I need to know that Truth went through with his word." Al asked hoarsely. Ed humored him and clapped his hands together, hearing the familiar ring as he did and then placed them on an old chair with some metal in it. The chair morphed into a wheelchair and May quickly placed Al in it.

"It worked, but how did you know it would work?" Ed asked astonished and shaking.

"It's a long story." Al said as May walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing May?" Ed and Al asked.

"Calling and letting Winry know that she'll have one more patient." May sighed slightly annoyed. Both men cringed at the mere thought of what Winry would do to them once they arrived, but Ed felt certain that he could handle it.

* * *

So, what did you think?

A few things I didn't mention up top that I will now. In July, the 4 weekends, I will not be able to update on Saturday, but I will on Friday. Also, The week of the 7th in September, I will not be able to update, so the week before that will be a double update to make up for it.

So, now that I have explained that, please R&R, and see you all next week.


	2. Look Whose Come Back

Look Whose Come Back

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, I know it's later than I usually do, but, I've had a busy day today. I will be exceedingly thankful for when I get my summer break. More time to type!

Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

_4 days later, 1 p.m., Resembool_

Ed, Al, and May all got off the train and grabbed their luggage and made their way through the mass of people as best they could. Because Ed's leg was shorter, he had to use a crutch to walk, something he was highly opposed to. Ed was eager and slightly terrified to see Winry again. Once they got into the main area of town it was easier to figure out where they were going. Ed scanned the area and quickly found Winry and her friends at the market getting some fresh fruit when some brunette girl walked up behind Winry and pushed her.

"Get out of here; no one wants trash like you around here Winry." The girl said in a snotty tone. Winry regained her balance and then continued on with her shopping as if nothing had happened, the girl was persistent though and continued to push her and insult her. Ed commended her for managing to control her anger as such, and as the girls left the market the other group followed.

"Going to steal more of our boyfriends Winry and gang?" One girl asked angrily.

"We never steal your boyfriends, sleep with them, or date them; it's not our faults that they hit on us." Mila hissed.

"Don't argue with them Mila, just ignore them." Winry said, waving them off like a bug.

"Says the brothel girl who keeps trying to steal my man." The initial girl hissed.

"Jason? I wouldn't touch your man with a pole that went from here to Central. Besides, I have someone better." Winry growled. Ed could not stop the smile from spreading on his face or the pride that welled within him.

"And who would that be?" The girl asked.

"None of your fucking business you stupid slut." Winry hissed.

"Such language." Al chuckled.

"You wanna go bitch?" The other girl snarled.

"No. I don't fight. It's not what I'm supposed to do." Winry said calmly.

"No, you're just a wuss!" The girl sneered. Winry turned on her heel and stared down the girl.

"I come from a long line of doctors and surgeons, I know the human anatomy inside and out and I knew from a very young age how to perform complicated automail engineering and just how much pain the human body could handle. I know what I was meant to do from the time I was five. My hands are to save lives and help people, not to hurt or harm anyone for no reason. Your idiotic ranting about me stealing your boyfriend is just a dumb cry for attention, and you want drama and attention to center around you. I refuse to fight you because it is against my ethics, not because I'm weak." Winry spoke, her chin level and her eyes alight. The other girl, however, didn't get the hint and charged anyway. Within a split second, she was surrounding by iron bars.

"What? Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" The other girl asked as Winry stood there, calm and collected.

"It's called alchemy and we're stopping you." Al chuckled as he wheeled over.

"And who are you?" The girl asked before she looked at the two men with desire in her eyes.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." Ed said as he crutched over. People gasped at the sound of the names.

"Fullmetal." People whispered. Then it hit Winry.

"Ed, when and how did you get your alchemy back?" Winry asked.

"Al will explain those details as we get to your shop." Ed said with a smirk to his younger brother who cringed.

"Want to go out?" the girl blurted.

"No." Both Ed and Al said, their eyes flicking to her for a split second before back to Winry.

"And why not?" the girl huffed.

"I'm engaged." Al said as May walked over and draped her arms on his shoulder and giving the new interested girl the death glare.

"I have no interest in cheating, unintelligent, and uninteresting women." Ed said in a bored tone as the girl looked at him with confusion as to what he just said.

"You can let her out now." Winry said.

"Are you crazy?" Ed asked.

"No. She's not some wild animal, she is human." Winry said. Ed sighed before clapping his hands and releasing the seething woman. She looked poised to spring on Winry until she saw the way Ed was standing. He was shielding her, whether she knew it or not, he was making himself be an object in her way to Winry, and then the look on his face said it all; you come any closer, and I won't hesitate to put you back in a cage. Needless to say, the girl backed off, throwing a dirty look to Winry before she and her friends stalked off.

"So I take it it's been anything but quiet around here?" Ed chuckled before they all started towards home. Winry giggled in response before they enjoyed a silence that just seemed to surround them and let them soak in their surroundings.

"So, what did you do?" Winry asked, breaking the silence as they started up the hill.

"Growth spurt. Needs three inches added, unlike Al who needs a whole new right leg." Ed said in a bemused tone.

"You should be thanking me." Al said.

"I did…over a dozen times." Ed chuckled. Once they arrived to the shop Granny Pinako smiled at them as she took her smoke break on the porch.

"Well, look who finally came back, and with a growth spurt I see. Been drinking milk?" Pinako teased earning a scowl from Ed.

"Funny thing Granny, turns out I'm allergic to milk." Ed chuckled.

"He's not kidding; I was there at the doctor's office. Horrible prank May pulled on him." Al chuckled mischievously.

"Well I'll be damned." Pinako chuckled as she got up.

"So what are they…Al, what happened to your leg?" Pinako asked.

"Long story." Ed and Al said in unison as they went into the familiar shop.

"Like we have someplace to be?" Winry questioned.

"Hey boss Jenna and I just got…customers?" one man asked as he walked through the door with young woman no older than Winry.

"The Elric brothers." Winry said.

"Oh, valued customers right Winry." The young woman giggled earning a glare from Winry.

"Ed, these are our two new mechanics, Aaron and Jenna. They came here to learn the ropes and help granny so I could eventually move to an area where automail is hard to come by." Winry said smiling.

"Cool. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric, but just call us Ed and Al." Ed said. They smiled and nodded before noticing Al missing his leg.

"What happened to you?" Jenna asked.

"I was about to explain that." Al said smiling.

"Will that also help explain how Ed got back his alchemy?" Winry asked.

"Yup." Both men replied.

"I'll make us some tea beforehand." May said.

"Jasmine tea please!" Al shouted. A few moments later May walked back into the room with a pot of tea and seven tea cups. Al took a sip of his first before he looked up to his brother and then to the others who all waited patiently for Al to explain.

* * *

Ok, so...tell me what you thought about it. I hope you're liking it so far. Anyway, the next chapter will be next Saturday, so until then, please R&R!


	3. Tune Up

Tune Up

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 hours later_

"And that explains everything." Al said as he finished up his story.

"You guys literally went to all corners of Amestris to try and figure out a way to get back Ed's alchemy on a theory and riddle?" Jenna asked.

"Alchemy is pretty much a riddle and codes, and it's different for every alchemist." Ed said.

"So can all alchemists do alchemy like you guys, without a transmutation circle?" Aaron asked.

"No, only those who have seen the truth…only those who have committed the ultimate sin or like my father who was a philosopher's stone." Ed said.

"What is the ultimate sin?" Mila asked.

"Human transmutation, the creation of another human through the use of alchemy. There is a vital element that one can never get, a soul to place in the being you create." Al said.

"I lost my leg and arm while Al lost his whole body." Ed said.

"Right, Winry told us about that." Aaron said.

"Speaking of her, where did she run off to?" Pinako said, noticing her granddaughter's sudden disappearance.

"Ed, you know the routine by now, Al, you should know it after all these years. Shirts, boots, pants, off now." Winry said walking back into the room with her toolbox, overalls on, hair back in her ponytail and bandana, and working gloves on.

"Damn she moves fast." Jenna giggled.

"I'm not stripping in front of your friends; can't we go to the work room?" Ed asked annoyed.

"No, Aaron just went to get it clean and prepped for surgery, so it's either here or my room, and since Al can't get there and you're not of much use with that hobble of yours, there's really no choice here." Winry said.

"Make them leave then." Ed said annoyed. Winry almost shouted back at him, but then stopped herself and smirked.

"Aw, it the _little _alchemist scared? Is the _teeny weeny baby _alchemist shy of my friends? It _little Ed_ all scared of me?" Winry said in baby-talk making Ed go red faced with anger and Al duck. Ed took a deep breath.

"Fine." Ed hissed as he started taking off his shoes.

"You're not yelling back at me? Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Winry asked astonished.

"Patience Winry, patience." Ed chuckled as he peeled off his shirt, leaving him there in just his boxers. May helped Al strip down and then wheeled him over to the other couch and placed him there.

"So when did you two get the ink?" Winry asked as she noticed the decorations on Ed's and Al's arms. One was the same flamel on the back of his coat, the flamel of the Curtis school of alchemy, while the other was a burning house with the date of October third year eleven and the dates of the promised day within dark clouds over the house, the one on Ed's was different than on Al's, but the flamel was the same.

"About seven months ago." Ed and Al said indifferently as Winry began to measure Ed's leg and her friends tried not to stare too much. Once she got all the measurements needed for Ed she moved on to Al.

" So how have you been holding up since we last met?" Ed asked.

"Fine, with the occasional annoyances like earlier." Winry said just as the front door flew open and in walked the girls from hell.

"I knew it, you little…" the girl began.

"I have an automail leg you dumb bitch! It needs to be adjusted and she measures the good leg to make it symmetrical, now get the fuck out!" Ed shouted in frustration as he transmuted a spear and pointed it at her.

"What about him?" she asked snobbishly.

"In case you didn't notice, my brother is missing a leg." Ed said, gesturing to his brother who waved unamused.

"Ok Al, all done with the measurements. Ed, please face forward." Winry said, ignoring the girls there. Ed did as told and Jenna and Winry removed the leg, Ed winced slightly.

"No matter how many times I do this, that part will make me flinch." Ed growled.

"That's expected, it's where the nerves connect. I'll get started on the adjustments today, probably have them done by tomorrow as long as Jenna or Aaron is willing to do an all-nighter, and then we can start on Al's leg." Winry said.

"Sounds good, but I'm going to need a wheelchair until I get my leg back." Ed said.

"Hello, standing right here." The girl said.

"I don't care; now get out." Winry chirped in a sweet deadly tone. The girls glared before turning on their heel and stomping out like children.

"Jenna, come on, we have metal to cut and nerves to make and connect and so on and so forth. Aaron, get Ed a wheelchair." Winry said over her shoulder as she and Jenna walked upstairs. Ed couldn't help but stare at her wide hips before snapping his attention back to his brother and Aaron, who brought over a wheelchair. Just then the phone rang and May raced over and picked it up.

"Rockbell automail, this is May." May said before her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously before hanging up.

"Winry, you're not going to like this." May shouted. Winry walked to the top of the stairs.

"Ok, who was it and what was it about?" Winry asked.

"It was Brigadier General Roy Mustang. He wanted me to pass a message onto the Elric men and to their mechanic. Ed and Al have to take their state alchemist certification exam by the end of the month, which limits Winry's time to build the automail." May said.

"Hell, when I get my leg back I can go do that immediately." Ed said boredly before noticing Winry's expression.

"You're going back to the military? And you're joining?" Winry asked both men.

"Win, Al works at the local market and I work at a newsstand. The nation has changed, and they need those who helped make it change." Ed said sincerely.

"You're not leaving until Al has his leg for at least a week." Winry hissed.

"I can work with that." Ed said. Winry nodded and went back to the room to work on Ed's automail.

_7 hours later_

Ed and Al were outside, seeing as how it was the only place they could practice their alchemy without Winry yelling at them. Just as Ed transmuted five pillars using a combination of alchemy and alkahestry Winry walked outside.

"So help me if you say we can't practice outside in your backyard I'll go back to the ruins of my old home." Ed hissed.

"No need to get pissy Ed, I was just coming down to say I finished your leg and have already started on Al's oh, and dinner's ready." Winry said, rolling her eyes. Ed and Al wheeled their way back into the house to eat.

"So, we'll attach your leg tomorrow and maybe get started on Al's surgery." Winry said after they finished eating.

"Fine by me." Ed and Al said.

_The next day_

Winry and Jenna helped Ed onto the stool in the room that was all prepped and ready for when Al would be getting operated that day. Winry grabbed her latest piece of work and Jenna grabbed all the equipment as Aaron helped line it up.

"One. Two. Three." Winry said as Aaron pushed in the automail and connected the nerves, making Ed flinch. Winry and Jenna got to work on tightening the bolts. It was then that Jenna noticed the scars on Ed's stomach, legs, chest and even his back and arms, but those were mild.

"Good lord, you have been through hell." Jenna said as she tightened her last bolt.

"I was a state alchemist from twelve to fifteen. I intend to go back and continue on that course, not completely for the thrill or the money, but for the fact that I have a say in the way the country is operated." Ed said as he stood up. Ed walked over, grabbed his clothes from the floor and then quickly pulled up his pants and walked out of the room.

"I'll get Al." Ed said as he left.

"Thanks." Winry said. Ed returned a few moments later, Al in arms and placed him on the operating table.

"Brother, be honest with me, how bad does it hurt?" Al asked as a pillow and mattress were brought so he would be a little more comfortable. Ed picked him up again and then placed him back down before responding.

"Me telling you won't make it any less painful, just look at it as at least you're only getting one thing done." Ed said, slightly twitching at the memory of the pain, his arm growing sore.

"Oh." Al said, bowing his head slightly. Ed left the room, and was half tempted to leave the house, but knew if he did he would never be able to forgive himself if his brother did need his help. Ten minutes later, the sounds of Al's cries of pain began to emit through the house, Ed and May sat on the couch, both hearts aching from such a horrid sound.

_9 hours later_

Ed knew they were almost done when Al's cries had reduced to whimpers and the sounds within the room had started to die down. Jenna walked out of the operating room, her eyes tired and sweat on her brow. Soon after Aaron and Pinako walked out looking just as tired.

"Can we go back and see him?" May asked frantically.

"Winry told us to come out and ask that you help her move him to the bed in the room." Aaron said. May and Ed rushed into the room to assist Winry.

"Could one or both of you help me move him to the bed?" Winry asked, her tone weary from two days of no sleep. May looked to Ed and Ed nodded.

"May and I have this, you sit down and take a break." Ed said, gently pushing her away from Al. Winry was stubborn though and pushed his arms off of her.

"I'm fine Ed." Winry said, anger seeping through. Ed scowled and then in the blink of an eye picked her up over his shoulder and then plopped her down in a chair on the opposing side of the room.

"Stay here." Ed said in a serious tone. Winry went to get up, until she noticed the small flickering lightning. She looked down to see Ed had secured her to the chair with alchemy and glared at him as he walked over and helped May carefully place his brother into the bed. Al's eyes fluttered open.

"The surgery is done and a success?" Al asked tiredly.

"Yes Al, but you need rest now dear." May said as she pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Alright. Hey brother." Al chuckled, holding out his fist. Ed smiled back and bumped his fist to Al's.

"Hey there champ." Ed chuckled.

"He needs to rest for at least nine days before he starts being somewhat mobile. The rehab will be painful. You sure you can't postpone his joining until he's fully recovered?" Winry said as she struggled in the chair. Ed walked over and let her loose and she shoved him away, angry at him.

"We don't have that kind of time. Three days to rest before starting rehab is all he should need." Ed said annoyed.

"Ed, who's the doctor?" Winry asked glaring at him.

"How about six days then?" May suggested, hoping to end their growing argument.

"Good idea." Ed said, knowing that if Al agreed Winry would have to deal with it.

"I think I should be good to start moving again in six days." Al said with tired smile. Winry let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, six." Winry growled before stomping out of the room.

"She's pissed." Ed chuckled as he watched her storm off.

"No kidding, now go make her feel better." Al chuckled, receiving a light elbow to his ribs from his fiancée.

"Al!" May whined before Ed left the room, rolling his eyes at his brother's joke. Ed walked into the living room with no luck of finding his pissed off mechanic.

"She's in the shower Ed." Pinako chuckled. Ed nodded and then made his way through the kitchen.

_With Winry_

_He doesn't always know what's best for me, hell, he hasn't even visited in the last two years. _Winry growled mentally.

"Ok, so he's called and wrote, but it's not the same as actually talking to him." Winry mumbled as she scrubbed her hair. Her muscles relaxed under the heat of the water as it gently and rhythmically beat against her back. After she felt that her hair and body were good and clean she turned off the water and pulled on her bathrobe and wrapped he hair in a towel and went for her room. She was unaware that Ed had been in there eating his dinner away from the gooey couple – Al and May – as she took her wet hair out of the towel. Ed wanted to speak, but his throat went dry as she let her robe drop. It was then that Winry finally noticed him, too late but nonetheless, she quickly grabbed her robe and held it close to her as Ed covered his eyes, though he got quiet an eyeful.

"Ed, what are you doing in here?" Winry hissed.

"Eating." Ed gulped as he kept his hand firmly over his eyes.

"Ed, it's pointless to keep your hand over your eyes, plus I have my robe." Winry said.

"Is it on?" Ed asked hesitantly before he heard the slight shuffling of clothes.

"It is now." Winry said, much closer to him now. Ed put his hand down, though the robe did little to no good, seeing as how it was made of thin cashmere.

"So, do tell me why you were in my room?" Winry asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

"Uh…to get away from the lovebirds downstairs." Ed said, mentally telling himself to look at her eyes and no lower, or a wrench to the head would be his reward.

"Reasonable at least." Winry said, crossing her arms across her chest. Ed stood, once he felt he was calm enough, and practically ran downstairs to where his brother was resting, though he was awake.

"Is everything alright brother?" Al asked tiredly.

"No, everything is not alright Al." Ed said, hiding his red face.

"What happened?" Al asked, wide awake and confused.

"I was up in Winry's room eating because sometimes you and May drive me crazy, no offense, and in she comes, in a bathrobe and towel and…uh…erm…well…" Ed stuttered, turning a brighter shade of red every second. Al smirked and then busted into hysterics.

"Hey shut up!" Ed shouted.

"I-I-I'm so-o-o-orry, bu-u-ut you-ur fa-a-ce was just to-o-o funny." Al laughed, clutching his sides. Ed crossed his arms and grumbled incoherently before the door opened and in walked Winry, still in just her robe.

"Ed, did I say we were done talking?" Winry asked.

"Well….no, I just assumed that we were since you weren't saying anything." Ed defended. Winry rolled her eyes and then looked to Ed.

"Come with me, I still need to talk to you." Winry said in a tone Ed couldn't quite distinguish. Ed got up and followed Winry back up to her room. He sat on her bed next to her, the door was closed and Ed felt a little anxious to be alone with her in her state of undress and his male hormones running rampant.

"That was total dejavu moment, you know that right?" Winry giggled.

"What?" Ed asked, confused by her lack of anger.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. About you eating in my room and me, being totally unaware of you in here until the last second." Winry laughed. Ed attempted to hide his blush at the memory of when he almost saw Winry without a shirt, only this time, he saw everything, and pretty much still could.

"Ed, you don't need to be shy or nervous about it. You in essence proposed to me before you left, remember?" Winry giggled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Ed replied, wrapping his arm around her slim figure.

"So what did you think of the view?" Winry asked, kissing Ed on his red cheek.

"Winry!?" Ed exclaimed before she bursted into hysterics.

"You're so funny when you're flustered." Winry giggled, resting her head on his lap as she gripped her stomach. Ed rolled his eyes before he looked down at her and smiled. Even though she could be infuriating at times, he cared about her. Ed leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers as he giggles died down.

"I missed you." Winry whispered, her lips barely brushing his.

"I missed you too." Ed replied before closing the last bit of distance between them and kissing her fully.

_5 days later_

Al had been feeling considerably better, and had been stretching out his leg, making the pain slowly die down. He still had to be in a wheelchair, Winry would not budge on that rule. Another thing that had become common were the small arguments that Ed and Winry would get in, usually over chores or Ed practicing alchemy somewhere else than in the house. Al knew that they cared about each other, but he just wished they would finally get on with it and just become a couple instead of beating around the bush.

"Sooner or later, it will happen. Doesn't matter how or when, but it will happen." Al said to May as she sat next to him, reading.

"Yeah, because their little love quarrels are going to give me a headache." May said.

"Ed! Please put the dishes away! I've only asked you about three times!" Winry shouted.

"I still have two days before I leave and go to Central to get recertified. I'm spending this time practicing!" Ed retorted.

"Lord help their children." May chuckled.

"Those kids will have strong wills and thick skulls." Al laughed.

* * *

So what did you think? Next chapter will be a bit more intense and part of the main reason for the M rating. Anyway, R&R please!


	4. Dangerous Arguements

Dangerous Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB.

Sorry this is late, I've a little busy with school.

This week is based around that one word we all despise.

Finals...

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_The next day_

The day had started off cloudy and overcast, so training outdoors was out of the question, and with nowhere else to train Ed decided today was the best day to take a break, having no say in the matter really. Winry took this opportunity to ask a few questions that had been nagging her and that turned into this argument that Al, May, Jenna, Aaron, and Pinako were now watching.

"Can't you just humor me for once?" Winry yelled.

"Not when it's something just so…ridiculous!" Ed replied annoyed, arms crossed as he sat on the couch looking up at the angry woman.

"Why can't you just do something that doesn't involve fighting or traveling?" Winry asked in the same annoyed tone.

"Guys can't you just relax and…" May started.

"Stay out of this May." Both Winry and Ed hissed. May snapped her mouth shut and hid into Al's chest.

"And as for your question, the fighting helps keep in in shape and alert, and the traveling helps to keep me informed as to what is really going on in the nation, you can't exactly trust the radio you know." Ed said. Winry faltered for a rebuttal, but in all honesty, he had a point there.

"Ok, so you make a valid point, but that still doesn't explain why I shouldn't present my idea to Roy?" Winry replied, changing the subject to the second part of the argument, irking Ed.

"Because you shouldn't be making weapons for the military." Ed hissed.

"It's both a weapon and a shield you moron." Winry replied in an unamused tone.

"I still said no." Ed replied.

"Who died and made you my keeper? I can do whatever I want." Winry said turning away from him.

"I promised myself I would keep you away from making weapons for the military." Ed said.

"Ed, you do know I was planning on going to Central with the automail business because those soldiers that have missing limbs need it. And some of them happen to be alchemists, while others are not. You've used it plenty of times as a weapon." Winry pointed out.

"Because it was a part of me, but you're going out of your way to make those metal shields that we alchemists can turn into blades or spikes or anything else that strikes our fucking fancy. It's just a bad idea." Ed said in a harsh tone before he stood and got closer to Winry. She had her head bowed and back to him and he went to turn her around when all of a sudden she turned on her heel and slapped him across the face, making him stumble a little and catching everyone off guard.

"You can be such an idiot. I know what the hell I'm doing, but you just don't seem to get it. I don't want to lose you or Al. I almost did once, and I don't want to go through that shit again! It scares me just thinking that you two are going back, that's why I made those shields." Winry yelled, her eyes on fire with anger and hurt.

"Winry I'm…" Ed started.

"Don't talk to me, just leave me the fuck alone Ed." Winry shouted as she walked to the door and slammed it behind her, making the house shudder a little from the force.

"She is beyond pissed." Aaron said as Ed sat down on the couch.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." Ed said sarcastically before lying down and rolling over.

"You're not gonna go after her?" Jenna asked confused.

"In case you didn't catch what she said, it was 'leave me the fuck alone Ed', meaning she wants to be alone." Ed growled annoyed.

"Guys, back off. Let them cool down, hopefully they'll talk it out later." Al said, picking up on his brother's cues. They left him alone and Ed closed his eyes, calming himself down from the argument. All of a sudden he was in an all too familiar place.

"Not what I needed." Ed growled mentally.

"Sorry to barge in on you young alchemist." The eerie voice of Truth called out.

"What do you want?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Honestly, after all the fun we've had, this is how you treat me. I'm hurt." Truth chuckled. Ed rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Well, I have a reason to be bothering you, but you're not going to like it." Truth said.

"What, was there a warranty on how long I got to keep my alchemy?" Ed said sarcastically.

"No, it's about the only other woman you love." Truth said in almost a bored tone. Ed's eyes went wide and now he was paying attention.

"Ah, I see that got your attention. She's in grave danger near the lake that's about half a mile from here. Now, if you don't want to lose her, then I suggest you wake up and get to running." Truth said before snapping his fingers. Ed's eyes flew open and he bolt upright.

"Are you alright brother?" Al asked Ed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Al, has Winry come back yet?" Ed asked.

"No, she's been gone for about thirty minutes." Al said.

"How long was I asleep?" Ed asked.

"Twenty minutes give or take." Al replied before Ed got up and bolted out the door. He knew which lake Truth was talking about and could faintly hear his brother and the other's yelling for him to slow down. He only ran faster as he got closer to the lake. When he arrived at the dune that over looked the lake shock, anger and utter hate washed over him.

"Leave me alone Jason!" Winry shouted as five men gathered around her. Ed couldn't hear what they said, but judging by how they were grabbing her, he didn't need to hear them. As he stood, the man in front of her slapped and then punched her, knocking her out. Ed snapped; clapping his hands together and slapping them to the ground, created five spires, cages forming around the men and smirked as they raised over ten feet.

"What the hell?" All of the men shouted in a panic.

"Evening asshole." Ed smirked as he strode over and picked up Winry in his arms. May ran over to him, gasping for air before noting her surroundings.

"I'll explain later. Deconstruct the cages and let them figure out the rest." Ed snarled as he walked back with Winry in his arms. Upon arriving to the house, Ed saw Roy's car there. Great, just what he needed.

"Big brother, what happened?" Al asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ed said as Al maneuvered to the side while still holding the door open.

"Thanks Al." Ed smiled as he walked inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pinako said as she stared at them and then saw Winry in his arms before she started to groan and come to.

"We'll explain once we're in dry clothes." Ed said as he set her down on the couch, her grip tightening.

"What happened?" Winry groaned.

"Win, you need to go get changed so you don't catch pneumonia." Ed said. Winry gave him a confused look as May entered the house.

"May, could you help Winry?" Ed asked.

"Sure, come on Winry." May said, taking her hands and leading her up the stairs. Al and Ed went to their respective rooms and got into dry, clean clothes before going back downstairs to the living room, where it was then that Al and Ed noticed the small child with Riza and Roy.

"Who's the kid Roy?" Al asked.

"Elrics, this is mine and Riza's two year old son James." Roy said with a proud smile. James looked up and the unmistakable resemblance between him and his father became as clear as it was with Ed and Al with their father. Al walked over smiling.

"Hi there James." Al said, extending his hand out to the toddler. James looked to his mother who nodded before taking his hand.

"H-h-hi." James said nervously. Ed smiled and walked over.

"James, these are the Elric brothers, the one with longer hair, who had a miraculous growth spurt, is Edward Elric, and the one who you're shaking hands with is Alphonse Elric. Ed is older. Hey Ed, how tall are you now?" Roy said.

"About six two, with Alphonse being about five eleven." Ed said proudly.

"You're proud of that fact aren't you Ed?" Riza said with a light smile.

"I have a question, and forgive me if I'm blunt, but Riza, how young are you?" Al asked, using flattery as a way to lessen the question.

"I'm thirty, and Roy is thirty three." Riza smiled.

"Oh, so Roy is older." Al chuckled.

"But Riza is responsible." Ed laughed.

"So it was shortly after you guys married that you had James?" Al asked.

"Yup." Riza said as Ed continued to poke fun at her husband. May walked down the stairs, stopped, looked at Riza with peculiar eyes and then smiled.

"So, when's the next one due?" May asked, catching both Roy and Riza off guard.

"In about six months." Riza recovered. Roy threw a cocky smile to Ed before they all looked up to see Winry standing at the top of the stairs. Ed walked up to meet her and then helped her down the stairs. They sat on the couch and Winry took deep, slow breaths.

"What happened?" Al asked, remembering that was the original reason for this all.

"After I left and started to cool down, those guys came up to me. This is common, they don't take no for an answer. I told them to leave me alone and started to walk away, but that's when they surrounded me. Next thing I knew, one of them hit me and then punched me. After that, the next thing I remember is waking up here." Winry said as she held Ed's arm. Ed ducked his head, he didn't want to tell what he saw, the memory of it made his stomach tighten and he felt sick.

"Ed, what did you see?" May asked.

"Winry was unconscious. But the man that hit her, I could tell what he planned, he had that sick and twisted look in his eyes. And from what I could tell, the other's had their own agenda's." Ed said, gritting his teeth. Winry paled before she shivered. Her hair was still soaking.

"I'll go get you a towel." Ed said as he stood and walked over to the stairs just as he heard the quiet sound of feet above him. He continued to walk up the stairs as if nothing were wrong and then went to Winry's room and put his ear to the door.

"Once she comes to bed, then we'll get her." One man said.

"It's not our fault that she's sexier than our girlfriends, maybe they should try to be more like her." Another chuckled quietly.

"I only want her body, nothing else." Another hissed. A smirk graced Ed's lips as he positioned his hands and clapped them together, the ring letting out and then pressed his hands to the wall causing it to tear open and spikes to shoot out. Al stood and started – with a limp – for the stairs but by the time he got there his brother had already tied up three of the five and was working on his forth while fighting off the other one.

"Need some help?" Al asked, clapping his hands together and detaining the other two. Within five minutes Ed and Al came back downstairs with the five men tied to a long pole. Ed handed Winry a towel after he set the men down as they lay there uncomfortably.

"Hey Winry, we kind of trashed your room." Ed said. Winry looked out of it for a moment before she stood and without saying another word grabbed a wrench and started towards the men.

"Winry, this is like that time you found out Scar killed your parents. No matter how much you want to, your nature won't let you." Ed said as he got in front of her.

"But they…" Winry choked.

"I know. Don't worry, Al and I are more qualified for this." Ed said, signaling to his brother. They both got up and grabbed the ends of the pole before going outside. Next thing everyone inside heard were the sounds of punches and men in pain. Ten minutes later Ed and Al walked back inside, dripping wet and went to change.

"Out of shirts, deal with it." Ed said as he walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Winry. _Well, Ed has grown up…a lot. _Winry thought, trying not to stare too long. She should be used to this by now, being his mechanic, but in those instances, she was business oriented, not emotionally oriented

"So May told us about Ed wanting to part as soon as his brother's leg had been attached for a week. Let's stay for one extra day and then we can head back to Central." Roy said.

"Where will you three stay?" Winry asked.

"There's a little motel not far from here that we checked into before we came over." Riza said as he son's head began to droop and then snap up.

"Looks like someone is getting tired huh James?" Riza asked her son and she brought him closer to her.

"Uh-huh." James replied with a yawn. Winry and May got up and walked over to James and he smiled at them a tired smile. May turned back around and looked to Al.

"Al…"May whined.

"Not until we're married." Al said, embarrassed as Ed laughed. Winry looked over to Ed and his eyes went wide.

"Uh…so when does the check-in counter close?" Ed asked, avoiding her stare. Roy took out his pocket watch.

"We better get going." Roy said.

"Alright, well, we'll see you tomorrow. Night everyone." Riza said.

"Nigh Night." James said as he fell asleep in his mother's arms, head resting on her shoulders.

"He's so cute." Winry and May squeaked, Jenna giggling with them.

"You boys have fun." Roy laughed as he left.

"Shut up Roy." Ed and Al said as their faces turned red. Winry yawned, the day's events taking their toll on her.

"Well, since you and Al trashed my room, I guess I'll bunk with you." Winry said as she stood.

"Hey, you should be thanking us." Ed said gruffly. Ed and Winry walked up the stairs.

"If I hear anything banging around up there, you two better be decent by the time I get there." Pinako shouted making the two teens blush furiously.

"That's not going to happen!" Ed said defensively as they reached the top and went into the room where Ed was staying. Winry's arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked a little nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as they sat on the bed.

"I just feel a little…strange." Winry admitted.

"What? I've accidentally seen you stark naked, why are you so nervous?" Ed asked with a slight blush. Winry rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"That's different." Winry said.

"How? In fact, is us just sleeping in the same bed is by far miles more mild than what happened." Ed chuckled before being pulled down into a heated kiss. Ed rolled them so that Winry was on top of him. His hands rested on the small of her back as she pressed herself flush against him and her fingers combed through his hair. Winry reached down and took Ed's hands, guiding them up her slender body until Ed sat up and stopped kissing her.

"No." Ed said gently.

"Ed, please, I feel disgusting for what those bastards tried to do, and I want you." Winry said, nuzzling into his neck, her lips feather kissing him.

"So you think that us having any sort of intimacy will cleanse you?" Ed asked confused.

"You are who I said I'd give eighty five percent of my life to." Winry reminded with a light kiss on his cheek.

"That's more than eighty five." Ed chuckled.

"Please Ed." Winry said with bright blue sexy begging eyes that almost made him cave. Almost. The bruise that had formed on her cheek reminded him why it was not a good idea.

"As much as I want to, I'm going to have to say no. It's not that you aren't attractive, believe me, you are, but I just feel that before we even have any sort of intimacy, we should be married first, or at the very least engaged.." Ed said. Winry stared at him for a moment; Ed had changed in many ways, but in a way, this sort of subject had remained unchanged after the years of hell he had endured. Winry then smiled kindly before leaning in a kissing him softly and sweetly and Ed smiled into the kiss as she sat on his lap.

"Will you at least hold me?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Ed chuckled once they stopped and finally felt the day really fall on them. With that, Winry lay down as Ed lay down next to her, his right arm under the pillow and his left draping over her, tightening once he was situated and pulling her closer to him.

"Night Ed." Winry said with a yawn.

"Night Winry." Ed replied before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I will be posting my next chapter on Friday the 20th because I will be busy on Saturday. Until then, please R&R.


	5. Official

Official

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So, as I promised, here is chapter 5 a day ahead of schedule. I'm going to start as of this week posting chapters on Friday nights instead of Saturday. I'm done with school *happy dance* for the summer, so hopefully I will have more work hours and time to type.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The next day_

Ed blinked awake at the sun that shone through the window and then smiled when he looked down to see Winry sleeping peacefully. Ed stood and stretched, remembering that it wouldn't be until the next day that they would leave for Central, and knowing that, Ed couldn't stop the light smirk that graced his features. _What better time to do it? _Ed thought with a smile. Winry woke a few moments after Ed had stood, feeling the lack of warmth and sudden lightness around her stomach.

"Morning Winry." Ed chuckled as she sat up. Winry smiled sleepily and Ed couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Morning." Winry said as she rubbed her eyes open. Ed stopped staring, knowing it might make things a bit awkward. Once she stood they both went downstairs for breakfast with the others. _Today will be the day I make it official. _Ed thought as he ate his pancakes.

"Something on your mind brother?" Al asked, though he already knew.

"A few things, the exam in a couple of days, personal stuff, you know." Ed said casually earning a knowing smile from his brother.

"And you?" Ed asked as he drank the juice.

"Just wanting to heal faster and what it'll be like for me when I join. I won't be in the action as much because of my leg." Al said.

"True, but seven months fly by in no time, who knows, you might heal faster once you're allowed out of that damned wheelchair." Ed said, elbowing Winry gently.

"No matter how much you whine, it's not going to happen" Winry giggled.

"We know Winry." Both brother's responded monotone. Winry smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Ed, wheel me outside, I want some fresh air." Al said.

"Got it." Ed replied. Ed took the handles of his brother's chair and wheeled him out to the porch. The day was warm and the heat felt nice for both men. They sat there and spoke little, mostly talking about alchemy.

"I know she's not happy about it, but I just hope she understands why." Ed sighed.

"So you gonna make it official today?" Al asked, smiling to his brother.

"Yeah, I have it all prepared." Ed said with a confident grin. The door creaked open as Winry went outside.

"Hey, you two mind going with May and me to the market?" Winry asked as she walked outside.

"Why do you need to go to the market, you were there earlier this week." Ed said.

"I need the ingredients to my version of stew." Winry said catching both men's attention.

"What's in yours that is not in Pinako's?" Al asked.

"Garlic, chives, oregano, onion, parsley, pork, celery, green beans, lentil, peppers, and…"Winry began before Ed placed a finger on her mouth.

"Stop, you're making me hungry. Yes we'll go with." Ed said, Al nodding. May giggled as they started walking to the market, May wheeling Al there.

"There are a few ways to a man's heart, food is a big one." May chuckled.

"Only second to another I hear." Winry said, making both men go wide eyed and blush slightly.

"True." May laughed. After ten minutes of walking with occasional talk they reached the main town area and found the market. The men from the previous night were there as well, and the way they stared at Winry, right in front of their girlfriends, made the bile rise in the back Ed's throat. Absentmindedly, Ed took her hand in his. Winry almost pulled it back but left it, smiling a little as she picked out the food.

"Can we get some?" May asked as she ran over with the biggest, reddest apples she could find.

"Oh yeah, it's apple season. Get as many as you can." Winry said with a light laugh. May smiled and then pushed Al with her over to the barrels.

"Why do I get this sudden feeling we'll have more apples then we can eat?" Ed laughed as he grabbed some celery.

"Apple pie, apple crisps, apple juice, apple strudel. You'd be surprised with what I can make." Winry said.

"There you go making me hungry again." Ed chuckled. Once they paid for the ingredients they started their walk back. Ed caught the faint sound of footsteps behind them.

"We have company." May hissed looking over her shoulder. Ed and Al looked back to see the group of ten or so.

"What do you want?" Ed growled.

"You and your brother." The girls replied with a smirk.

"The blonde chick and her friend." The men replied.

"And yet you chicks call me a slut when you go right around and flirt with other guys in front of your boyfriends." Winry said in disbelief.

"We decided to stop dating and just be benefits." The girls and guys all replied. Winry and Ed rolled their eyes while May and Al glared.

"So what do you say?" The men asked getting closer.

"I'm engaged, and that's not about to change." May hissed before Al gave them a menacing look.

"After the shit you tried, I would rather jump into a pool of lava then fuck you." Winry growled, her eyes igniting with anger. Ed couldn't help but grin at her choice of words.

"What's so funny Ed?" Winry hissed.

"You when you swear." Ed laughed.

"Come on girl, you know you want to." One guy insisted. Winry glared but then a wicked idea popped into her head. _I hope Ed goes with this. _Winry thought just as she reached up, placing both hands on his face and pulling him down into a heated kiss, catching everyone off guard. _Clever Winry, clever. _Ed thought as he relaxed into it, knowing her idea and just because he wanted to. Once they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Well you reacted better than I expected." Winry whispered as the group glared in anger and shock while Al and May held back their laughter.

"You little…" One of the men growled as he stomped towards them, anger in his eyes. Ed smirked, clapped his hands together and then transmuted a spear. The man faltered and then started to retreat. He kept forgetting that Ed was a highly skilled and deadly alchemist that could easily hurt or kill him. Ed, Al, Winry, and May all turned and continued walking towards Winry's home, Winry smiling the whole way.

"You're in a good mood." Ed chuckled.

"Go figure." Winry said sarcastically, gently hitting him on the arm. That only confirmed Ed's idea, making him smirk slightly as they walked up to the home. As Winry prepared dinner Ed went up to his room and made sure everything was in its place. He planned to present the ring last, for obvious reasons.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard Roy and Riza's voice echo from the top of the stairs, followed by the small giggle of a child. Once he reached the bottom if the stairs Ed was attacked by the toddler.

"Ok, what are you up to?" Ed chuckled. James began to trot off with Ed's box. Ed nearly panicked and attacked the child.

"James, give that back." Riza said sternly, making James cower and return the box and Ed sighed in relief. James sniffed the air and smiled.

"Momma, something smells yummy." James giggled.

"Winry is making stew." Riza said with a smile and James licked his lips.

"It'll be done in about ten or so minutes." Winry said as she walked out from the delicious smelling kitchen, the smell lingering on her for just a moment longer. May walked out after her.

"I'm making tea." May said with a smile. Ed felt his stomach knot up but calmed himself down.

"Hey Win, you know how we told you we traveled all over Amestris?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Winry said with a look of curiosity. Ed again calmed himself.

"Well, we also went to the ruins of Xerxes, just to explore and see what could have been there had it not been destroyed." Ed said solemnly.

"And while we were there, we saw a small village on the outskirts, mostly market places." Al added, smiling slyly to his brother. Ed smirked at his brother before looking back to Winry.

"Ok…" Winry said, utterly confused. Ed pulled from behind him a box.

"Ed…" Winry said.

"We found a jewelers market. Apparently, Xerxes was popular for its gold, diamonds, and red tiger-eye gems." Ed said as he opened the box. Winry's mouth dropped at the necklace that was intricate with the gems placed ever so carefully, the bracelets that had divots of diamonds and the red gems, and the earrings which had the gems placed on them and few that were slightly hanging. Next thing Ed knew was Winry was hugging him tightly.

"Do I even want to know how much you spent?" Winry asked.

"Like I would tell you anyway?" Ed laughed as he handed her the box and helped with the necklace. It was then that Winry noticed a small area that looked like it was for a small box.

"What was in that area?" Winry asked as she pointed to it. Ed smiled shyly before reaching into his pocket and dropping to one knee. Winry suddenly understood and then Ed opened the box to the most magnificent ring she had ever seen. The diamond was at least four carats, and it was flanked by two of the red tiger-eyes on a gold band.

"Winry, I know I technically asked this in an alchemical way, but would you marry me?" Ed asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes!" Winry said, jumping on him and kissing him.

"It's about time Fullmetal!" Roy laughed. Ed slipped the ring on her finger once they broke the kiss and they both stood. May looked to the clock with a smile and then stood.

"Winry, we need to go check on the food." May chirped.

"I'm coming." Winry said chasing after May. Moment the two girls left Al patted his brother on the back with a smile.

"Well done brother, well done." Al chuckled. Once dinner was ready and dished up they all continued to sit talk as they sat around the table, Pinako poking fun at Ed, who would return it right back.

"Is this common?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's their strange way of bonding." Winry laughed.

"Whatever granny, I'm taller than my father was, so you have no right to call me a pipsqueak!" Ed shouted annoyed.

"Still took you forever, so you were always a shorty and so you always will be in my books." Pinako sniffed.

"Mini-hag." Ed growled before they stopped.

"Well, we will be by tomorrow morning to pick you up Ed." Roy said.

"Ahem." Winry said, clearing her throat.

"And you too Winry." Riza added, knowing what she was getting at. Ed also had a feeling she would do that.

"Night everyone." Roy and Riza said, James sleeping on his mother's shoulder. Ed, Winry, Al and May started for the stairs.

"Winry, wait a moment please, I would like to talk to you." Pinako said. Winry walked back over to her grandmother as they others continued up the stairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Winry asked before her grandmother hugged her.

"It's about time that spineless pipsqueak asked for your hand properly." Pinako chuckled.

"So you're really ok with it?" Winry asked.

"Are you joking dear? I have seen it since the day he first came back for a tune-up when his arm was destroyed. That boy's fallen hard for you, as you have for him, and it does this old woman good to see a new life beginning." Pinako said with a kind smile. Winry blushed at her grandmother's statement.

"So you've known this whole time?" Winry asked shyly.

"Yes dear I have." Pinako said smiling.

"I still don't know how to feel about him going back to the military." Winry said.

"It's his choice and his alone. He'll make a great amount of money, so he can support you. I guess the hard time will be if we're ever drug into another war." Pinako said, knowing that was Winry's real fear. The two continued to talk for another thirty minutes before deciding to go to bed. Winry walked into Ed's room, since hers was still trashed, and found Ed sleeping already. He was topless and his hand was resting on his stomach, mouth slightly open and hair still back in his braid, his arm was behind his head. Winry walked over and the floor only creaked once, but that was enough for his eyes to snap open and look towards the sound.

"You still have those damn instincts." Winry said as she finally reached the bed and sat down.

"Hard to break once you have them." Ed admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Winry said as she lay down next to him. He pulled her close to him, making her let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Ed." Winry hissed. Ed smirked and kissed her neck, making her breath hitch.

"Yes Winry?" Ed chuckled suavely.

"Nothing. Let's just go to sleep, early train in the morning." Winry said quietly as her heart was beating loudly.

"Alright." Ed said with a smile, resting his head on the pillow and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. The warmth that Ed brought was incredible and soon enough Winry was lulled to sleep by the feeling of such warmth.

_The next day_

"Are you ready yet? We're only going to be there maybe five days." Ed said as he waited outside.

"I'll be just a minute." Winry said as she ran up the stairs. Roy smirked over at Ed before walking over.

"Just wait till you two have kids." Roy said making the young man blush.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed asked.

"For every kid, allow twenty minutes to get them ready." Roy said, looking to his own hyperactive son.

"You were still on time." Ed said.

"Because we woke up half an hour earlier." Roy smirked. Ed rolled his eyes as Winry walked down the stairs lugging a heavy suitcase.

"Again, only five days." Ed said.

"And knowing your luck, you'll somehow manage to mess up your automail, and don't try arguing with me, you know I'm right." Winry said with a smile. Roy couldn't help but laugh at the situation as they left the house. They arrived at the train station and loaded up.

"See you in five or so day's brother." Al shouted as the train took off.

"Yup." Ed replied, sticking his head out the window.

"And don't' forget to maintain it while I'm gone and to go easy on it. May, beat him up if he doesn't." Winry said. May smiled and nodded and Al paled. James toddled over to Winry and grabbed her leg smiling.

"Play." James said. Winry smiled and picked him up, placing the small boy on her lap.

"What do you want to play?" Winry asked before James covered his eyes. Ed tilted his head confused.

"Where did James go?" Winry giggled.

"Boo!" James said pulling his hands away from his eyes.

"There he is!" Winry said smiling. Roy and Riza took their seats and smiled at their sons antics. James then was staring at the shiny objects Winry was wearing. Roy then looked at them and his eyes went wide.

"Ed, what were those gems called again?" Roy asked, panic in his tone.

"Relax Roy, their called red tiger-eye gems. I thought they were the stone also, but when I looked at them more carefully, the white lines don't move in the gem. Win, can I see a bracelet of yours please?" Ed asked. Winry took off a bracelet and handed it to Ed who showed it to Roy.

"See." Ed said as Roy looked at it. Relief flooded his face.

"Thank god. I was scared for a moment there Ed, but you will tell no one that, understood." Roy chuckled.

"I'll keep it in my back pocket." Ed said with a smirk, remembering when Roy spoke those words to him. They continued to talk until dinner and soon enough Riza, James and Winry were asleep, leaving Roy and Ed to talk.

"By the way, I caught the smile you had while Winry was playing with James." Roy smiled making Ed blush.

"So." Ed said ungracefully.

"Not one of your most graceful comebacks. It's only natural for you to want a family, now that you're engaged and that your family life wasn't the best." Roy said.

"Yeah." Ed said bowing his head slightly.

"Being a military man will take you away from your family for long hours of the day, but at least you get long vacations every month. It'll be difficult, but once they're old enough to understand, they accept it. I'm grateful that my son understands already, having both his parents in the military, though admittedly, Riza gets more time off." Roy said.

"Well, she's a mother." Ed said.

"I know." Roy said as he looked to his small family.

"What's it like holding that small life for the first time?" Ed asked. Child birth had always fascinated him; the whole concept of pregnancy had always been so wonderful to him.

"Like you're holding the most precious gem in the world. You feel your soul lift the moment they open their eyes and look at you with such innocence in the world. I can't even imagine what it's like for the mother's." Roy said with a smile before finally deciding that sleep was needed.

"Night Ed." Roy said before falling asleep. Ed smiled and then looked to Winry, now longing to see her pregnant with his child. _Someday, and hopefully soon, that will happen. _Ed thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Hooray for fluff! Yes, I intended that after the last chapter, there should be some light fluffiness. Hope you all enjoyed it. So remember, I will be posting on Friday's now, not Saturday's, so until then R&R please and thank you!


	6. Promotion

Promotion

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, so here is chapter 6. I made it longer than some of my other ones. Slight bit of citrus in this chapter but nothing too heavy...yet.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_The next day_

"Winry, wake up, we're about to pull into Central." Ed said as he shook her slightly. Winry's eyes fluttered open, her pupils wide before she rubbed the sleep from them. Winry stretched out a little before feeling the sudden jolt of the train indicating its stop. They all got off the train and Roy drove Ed and Winry to Ed's home in Central.

"You have three hours to get ready for the test, that's when I'll come by and pick you up Ed, understood?" Roy said as they got out of his car.

"Understood." Ed said before they walked into the house.

"Well I see you cleaned up a little." Winry chuckled.

"Smartass." Ed chuckled before scratching his chin and feeling the long stubble.

"Shit, I need to shave." Ed growled before going up the stairs.

"Why?" Winry asked as she followed.

"I already know I look a lot like my father did when he was my age, I don't need the facial hair to add to it." Ed said in an annoyed tone before going into the bathroom and mixing up the cream. After a few moments Ed was clean shaven yet again and wiping off his face before he smelled something from the kitchen.

"What are you making Winry?" Ed asked as he left the bathroom.

"Lunch." Winry said coyly.

"I could guess that." Ed said rounding the corner into the kitchen and seeing the pot of soup.

"Alright, you caught me, I'm making soup." Winry teased. Ed laughed as he walked over to her and she hummed quietly as she stirred. This felt normal and right for them and they relished the moment.

_3 hours later_

Roy honked his horn once and Ed got up from the couch after he and Winry had spent only an hour cleaning up the place, mainly the bloody spots from when Al lost his leg.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ed said as he walked out the door.

"You better be." Winry mock threatened. There would be three days of testing, followed by a day to wait for the results. And since Ed and Al had done nothing but study for the last few years, Ed was up to date on current theories and equations. Winry busied herself with cleaning the rest of the house, a nervous habit she did when she didn't have automail to work on. She accidentally knocked the stack of papers to the ground and they scattered all over.

"Damn it, Ed's gonna be pissed if I don't organize these." Winry panicked. A part of the stack remained intact and she saw they were organized by date in an ascending order.

"Looks like I'll have to look at them to get them in the right order." Winry sighed as she picked up three papers, turning them over to see the dates but stopped when she saw what was on the paper. It was a drawing of her; she was roughly about seven and was playing with Den in the grass. She stared at it for a moment; the detail astounded her, and then set the drawing down.

"I'll have to flip them all over and look at the dates to get them right." Winry said, in an almost giddy tone.

_3 hours later_

Ed exited Roy's car, exhausted from the written part of the exam and then the long wait to know if he would go on to the next day, the interview. He was pleased and not too surprised when he found out he would be going on. He walked into his home to find it even tidier than when he left and Winry sitting on the couch, reading by the looks of it.

"I'm home, if you couldn't tell." Ed chuckled as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. A sniffle came from Winry.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, taking a seat. He usually didn't ask her such stupid questions, when the answer was semi-obvious, but this was out of nowhere.

"Promise not to be mad?" Winry asked.

"I promise." Ed said, nervous as to what she was going to say.

"When I started to clean after you left, I accidentally knocked the stack of papers on that shelf over there and scattered them." Winry said pointing to the now neat stack.

"Ok…" Ed said confused as to what she was getting at.

"A small part remained intact, and I just looked at the dates to see how they were organized and well…I had to look at all of the drawings to get them in the right order." Winry said. Ed understood and blushed slightly.

"I'm not mad, I just feel stupid for hiding them. You're my fiancée for crying out loud. Thanks for organizing them and telling me." Ed said, pulling her close.

"And here I thought you were going to get all pissy at me." Winry giggled.

"I'd be mad if Al or May told you." Ed chuckled before catching the smell of dinner in the air.

"Dinner smells great." Ed said with a smile.

"Typical Ed." Winry giggled as they went to the kitchen.

"I already know a few pictures I'll want to draw." Ed said slyly as they dished up the ham.

"Oh really?" Winry asked, scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Yup, when this is all round." Ed said, placing his hand on her flat stomach.

"So you can laugh at me later?" Winry scowled.

"Are you not getting my hint?" Ed said as he raised an eyebrow and then Winry understood, blushing bright red at her stupidity and the prospect of having sex and getting pregnant by Ed.

"Not until the honeymoon Ed." Winry teased after recovering.

"I know; I believe I was the one who said that rule." Ed chuckled as they took a seat at the table.

"Shut up and eat." Winry giggled.

_The next day_

Ed woke up early, knowing it would be another long day. He looked over to his sleeping fiancée and smiled at her calm face. Ed got up and stretched a little before going to the shower. After he was clean he walked into his room to see the bed was empty.

"Well, Winry's up." Ed said as he walked out of the room and was instantly bombarded with the smell of French toast.

"Morning Ed." Winry chirped from the stove.

"Morning." Ed said, still tired. After eating he went back upstairs and got dressed. Just on cue a honk sounded from outside.

"Well, I better get going. See you later Win." Ed said as he left. Winry sighed as she knew the next day of boredom would ensue with Ed's departure, and with nothing to do around the house, she decided to get more acquainted with Central.

"Well, if I'm going to live here, I better know my way around." Winry mused to herself before she went up to the room to get dressed.

Ed sat outside the room, bored and thinking over answers that he could possibly give if it was in fact an interview. He saw a lot of people about his age that were signing up at the registration booth to join the military, but hardly anyone his age was testing to be a state alchemist.

"Eyeing the competition?" Roy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't they all start as Cadets?" Ed asked.

"Yes, until they go through training, then they'll be either Privates or Specialists. Then they work their way up the latter." Roy said.

"When did you enroll?" Ed asked curiously.

"When I was a few years older than you are now." Roy admitted.

"How quickly did you climb the latter?" Ed asked again.

"Not too fast, since I started as a Major, but it took me quite a while to get up to Colonel." Roy chuckled.

"Is that why people always give you a rash of shit, and your group, because you're all fairly younger than them and high ranking?" Ed asked.

"In essence. Riza was gifted and needed as a sniper, that's how she climbed up. The others all managed to go up the latter with quick and hard work." Roy said boredly.

"Shouldn't you be in there judging this thing?" Ed asked.

"I can choose to watch, not judge." Roy chuckled.

"Edward Elric." A man called. Ed stood and walked in, seeing an all too familiar chair in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat Edward." Fuhrer Grumman said kindly. Ed sat in the odd chair just as easily as he had before.

"Now, why do you want to rejoin the military?" Grumman asked. Ed thought for a moment before finding his resolution.

"This nation is still struggling after the uprising five years ago, and since I was a part in stopping that uprising, I feel a sort of responsibility to help make this nation better. I want to help protect our nation from anything as horrid as that, I want to protect this nation from our hostile neighbors that grow more and more hostile by the minute, but mostly, I want to help in making this nation better and less corrupt than it was before." Ed said. Ed could see Roy smiling from the stands and give him a slight nod of approval.

"Spoken like a true soldier. Very well, I expect something twice as phenomenal tomorrow as your demonstration than what you did last time Edward." Grumman said kindly. Ed bowed respectfully and then was dismissed from the room. As he walked outside he couldn't help but notice the small group of men that all seemed to stand in place.

"What's gotten into them?" Roy asked from behind him, expecting Ed to jump.

"Nice try. I have no clue." Ed chuckled before walking over.

"What's got you boys all stirred up?" Ed chuckled.

"You're no older than us so don't address us as if we're younger than you." One boy responded angrily.

"And to answer your question sir, _she _is what has us all stirred up." One boy said and pointed to a blonde girl in a white summer dress with a white sun-hat on. Ed looked closely at the girl before he caught sight of two gold studs and two gold cuffs in her left ear, a red stone distinguishable in the jewelry.

"Hey Winry!" Ed shouted, making all the men except Roy jump. Winry turned to the sound of her name and started walking over.

"You know that angel?" one boy asked.

"That angel is my fiancée kid." Ed snickered as their jaws dropped.

"You got out early I take it?" Winry cooed before noticing the other men around all red and stiff.

"Yeah, since it was just one question really." Ed said.

"Ok, what did you do to make these guys all scared?" Winry asked.

"I didn't do anything." Ed chuckled.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Winry said sarcastically.

"Miss, are you really his fiancée?" one boy finally plucked up.

"Yes." Winry replied, seeing all of them let out a groan.

"Let's go home Win." Ed said with smile. Winry walked out of the group with Ed right alongside her.

"I want to explore Central a little." Winry said.

"Winry, I believe it is about four or so miles from my house to here, didn't you get enough?" Ed asked.

"Only four or so miles worth. I want to know Central as well as I know Resembool." Winry replied with a huff.

"I promise when Al comes to take his test we'll do all the exploring you want ok." Ed said in a tired voice.

"And you'll take me out more often?" Winry asked.

"Provided I'm not busy and you're not busy with running that shop you want here in Central, yes." Ed said. Winry smiled up to him as they walked back to the house.

_The next morning_

Ed awoke that morning to find his still sleeping fiancée I bed with him. He smiled, knowing how she would usually be awake before him and making breakfast. Just as he went to sit up Winry sprung on him, pinning him beneath her, his hands under him from the sudden action.

"Morning." Winry cooed.

"Morning, you were planning this weren't you?" Ed gasped, trying to wriggle free. It wasn't until then that he noticed Winry was straddling him, her heat pressing right against his clothed length. Winry looked down at him in surprise at his hardness.

"How can you be hard already?" Winry asked.

"Morning wood babe." Ed said through almost gritted teeth. Winry smirked and ground her hips against his, making him let out a groan.

"And you're not making it any easier." Ed growled before Winry pressed herself against him and kissed his neck.

"I'm your fiancée; I'm not supposed to make you flaccid." Winry whispered hotly into his ear before nipping his earlobe. Her hands began to tickle their way down his torso, admiring the well-developed, rippling, muscles under her fingers and making them twitch as she went. She found his weak spot when she got to his lower abs and scratched him, making him thrust at her and feeling his length grow.

"Let's see, how can I torture you this morning?" Winry giggled lustfully.

"Win, I have the alchemist stuff this morning in about two hours." Ed whined. Winry started to kiss down his torso and upon reaching his spot licked and nibbled. Ed finally freed his hands from beneath his and Winry's weight and flipped them so he was on top of her, his hands holding her arms above her, their bodies flush against each other.

"Shit." Winry snickered before Ed started to kiss her neck, nipping the juncture where her neck and her shoulder met. He continued his path down, kissing her breasts over the shirt and hearing her moan in need.

"Ed…" Winry whined and she thrust her chest up, making her body arch deliciously. Ed smirked, went back up and captured her lips in a heated kiss before climbing off of her.

"I'll make myself breakfast today, you've been spoiling me." Ed chuckled as he walked out the door. Winry glared daggers at him before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"That wasn't fair." Winry pouted.

"Yes it was. Equivalent Exchange, remember." Ed chuckled as he ate his eggs and toast.

"How was that…?" Winry started.

"You teased me, I tease you. You found a spot on me that I didn't know about and I in turn found your spot that isn't really quite surprising." Ed replied.

"Oh, and what spot is that?" Winry said annoyed.

"Your breasts." Ed said before getting up and going back to their room and changing. Winry let out a frustrated sigh before she heard his footsteps descending the stairs. Quietly she stood and hid until he reached the bottom of the stairs before walking out from her spot, grabbing him by his belt loops and pulling him forward into a kiss, her hands sliding down just enough to frisk him before pushing him away and going up the stairs.

"See you when you get home." Winry said coyly. Ed gathered himself from her surprising assault and then calmed himself before walking outside and seeing Roy pull up. Riza was in the car, as was a sleeping James.

"You look flustered Edward." Riza said as Ed got in the back seat.

"Women and their ways." Ed groaned as he took a seat, making Roy let out a laugh in complete understanding and Riza snicker.

"She's just doing part of her job, and obviously it's working." Riza said quietly and casually. Ed grumbled in the back as Roy chuckled, and soon enough they arrived.

"They changed things up a little, now the alchemists testing are permitted to be in the same room at once, it makes finding them easier so we're not waiting for forty five minutes." Roy said.

"It also allows us to judge the competition huh?" Ed chuckled.

"You could say that yes. It gives the other alchemists an idea of what they could be up against and what they could be working with in the future." Roy said as they walked in.

"How many are left?" Ed asked.

"Of the fifty that started only twelve are left, and only four will make it." Roy said. Ed smiled as they walked to the room before parting ways, Riza and Roy going to the stands with their son who was just waking up, and Ed went straight into the room where he saw nine others, all were older than him, but he wasn't too surprised by this.

"Only two more to arrive." Ed mumbled as he leaned against one of the walls. He could see that four of the other alchemists were women while the others were all men, meaning only one of them might make it and three men should make it. It could go fifty-fifty, but either way, he would be one of the four that made it. Ten minutes later the last two alchemists made it.

"Alright arrange yourselves from oldest to youngest." Grumman demanded a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, who's the youngest here?" one man asked.

"Anyone younger than nineteen?" Ed asked, earning shakes. Ed stood in his spot as the others all lined up.

"How did a brat like you even make it this far?" the same man asked in an arrogant tone. He was only two people ahead of Ed.

"How old are you?" Ed asked.

"Twenty four, the one testing now is thirty seven, and she's doing well. You haven't answered my question." The man hissed.

"You're only five years older than me, but you probably don't have the same experience as I do, and that's all I'm going to say." Ed said with a smirk. He knew why Grumman put him in the back, so that he could be the finisher and show all the older members the power of the youth.

"I doubt you've even left home yet you brat." The man growled as another went up.

"I left home at age eleven after my mother died and my father ran out on us a few years prior to that." Ed growled.

"So you're a sad little loner, how cute." The man pestered.

"No, I have my brother who's only a year younger than me, plus my neighbors that took us in for a while. But still, I've always had to fend for myself and my little brother." Ed said before looking away from the man until he went up. Ed would admit, the man was skilled, but he knew he was better. Another woman went up and as Ed watched he was sure she would earn a spot, the way she made water with nothing but the moisture in the air was flawless and then used it and the minerals in the ground to make weapons and sculptures was nicely executed. And then it was his turn.

"Now Mister Elric, show us what you can offer as a state alchemist." Grumman said in an almost giddy tone. Ed knew he had wanted to see what he had learned over these last few years; Grumman knew them well enough to know that he and his brother would be doing research.

"Certainly your excellency." Ed said before clapping his hands together, a ring let out. From the corner of his eye, Ed could see James's fascinated little face. Ed smirked and then pressed his hands to the ground, ten streaks of lightning danced out a good ten feet before they formed pillars that started to rise up a good distance before spreading out into a platform on the top and from the edges of the platform metal bars rose and bent inwards to form a steel cage, the finishing touch were the spikes that protruded from the bars both in and out. The audience was stunned to say the least; the arrogant twenty four year old man had his jaw hanging open. Grumman stood with a smile on his face.

"Excellent show Edward. How did you do that?" Grumman asked.

"My soon-to-be sister-in-law taught my brother and me alkahestry, which is different than that of alchemy. In alchemy, we use the tectonic pulses, in alkahestry, they use the flow of energy that goes through the earth at all times, or the dragons pulse as they call it. Since I know both, merging them is rather easy." Ed said casually.

"Well done Edward. The other members and I have a few things to discuss about the other eleven contestants, but just know Ed, what you demonstrated today, both the merging and the ability to transmute without a circle, though most of us knew that already, has earned you your title back, with a bonus, but that will be stated in your letter tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Grumman said, earning a salute from the twelve participants. Moment that the alchemists left the room seven of the eleven turned and faced Ed, all of them men, the woman didn't want to get involved.

"You have a gift kid, how long have you been studying?" a woman asked.

"Since I was five." Ed replied.

"Fourteen years of study and practice, nice devotion." The youngest woman, twenty one, said desirably. Ed ignored it and looked back to the men who were glaring at him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You have ties with the military don't you?" one man asked.

"Yeah. I used to be in the military." Ed said.

"Impossible." Another, the arrogant twenty four year old, growled. Ed peeled off his shirt to show the scar.

"I got that when I used to have an automail arm, but the real arm was returned to me on the promised day. I can't give to many details, but I was and will be again the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed said, earning gasps from the group.

"I knew your name sounded familiar. Why did you leave?" one man asked.

"When you lose your ability to do alchemy, you can't exactly be a state alchemist, but the details of how I regained my abilities are off limits." Ed said walking away.

"So would you like to go out for dinner some time?" the youngest woman asked.

"I'm engaged." Ed said kindly before walking off.

"Nicely done Ed, want a lift home?" Roy asked chuckling.

"Sure Roy." Ed said with a smile as he noticed the others glaring.

"They're just jealous that you got appraised in public and the ok. The letter is being done up right now, as are a few other things. Anyway, time to get you home to that charming little fiancée of yours." Roy chuckled as Ed blushed slightly.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Ed asked as they left. Once they pulled up to his home he got out of the car and walked up to his house cautiously. He did not know how Winry would be after this morning and needed to be prepared. Ed opened the door slowly and then walked inside; he heard the car pull away just before he closed the door behind him.

"So how did it go?" Winry asked from behind him, making him jump slightly.

"How did you get there?" Ed asked confused.

"I was waiting here since I heard the car pull up." Winry giggled. It was then that Ed noticed her state of dress. She was wearing a black tube top with her navy blue miniskirt, obviously no shoes.

"It was well; Grumman pretty much said I'm in right there after I demonstrated." Ed said, regaining his composure.

"Ed, don't be shy." Winry giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry, but you can just be too damn tempting." Ed replied.

"That's the point Ed." Winry replied as she nuzzled into his chest, she felt him relax and let out the breath she could tell he was holding.

"So I've done a little investigating and found that a house on this side of the street and down the block has a shop attachment and was thinking we could move there when you get your funds." Winry said as she let go of him and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh really." Ed chuckled as he watched the way her hips swayed with each step shamelessly. _ Why not, she's my fiancée after all. _Ed chuckled mentally as he followed her to the kitchen.

"It was also a pretty big place too, plenty of room." Winry said with a mischievous smirk.

"Room for what?" Ed asked.

"Kids." Winry replied calmly.

"Ah." Ed said with a smile.

_The next day_

Ed had received a call from Roy that morning saying he needed to get to Central command immediately. Ed had left in such a hurry he didn't have breakfast, but Winry half way expected this.

"Thanks for the ride Riza." Ed said as they pulled up.

"No problem. My husband was handling matters that he could not leave work for." Riza said. Ed walked into the Brigadier General's office and took a seat before instructed too.

"Good thing you know the drill by now. Anyway, here's your letter from the Fuhrer saying that you've been reinstated and receive your name again as the Fullmetal Alchemist along with your old pocket watch, but here's another letter from the Fuhrer on a different note that you might be interested in." Roy chuckled.

"What's that in your hand?" Ed asked as he took the two envelopes and watch.

"Oh, this is a letter from the Fuhrer saying I've been promoted to Lieutenant General for all my deeds in the rebuilding of the nation and Ishval." Roy said.

"Two whole ranks for rebuilding a small faction, nice. What else did you do?" Ed chuckled.

"Brought six traitors to justice." Roy said.

"Makes sense, were they in the military?" Ed asked.

"Correct, sad to see them go, but we can't have traitors running a nation." Roy said.

"True." Ed said as he opened his first envelope, scanned over it, and then went on to the second envelope.

"By decree of Fuhrer Grumman, this document and the medals included with it verify that a Mister Edward Elric, otherwise known as Fullmetal, is hereby promoted to the rank of Colonel for his duty four years ago on the promised day and the uncovering of the conspiracy the senior staff at the time had been plotting and saving the nation of Amestris with the aid of his brother, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and his father Van Hohenheim." Ed read aloud before continuing to read on in shocked silence.

"You know this means you'll need to be donned appropriately." Roy said with a smirk as Ed grimaced.

"You mean the Amestrian Blues right?" Ed sighed.

"Correct, and the tailor is waiting, so let's get moving. Also, the Fuhrer and few friends and their families, myself and my family included, would like to come over for dinner, in celebration of your return and promotion." Roy said as he shoved Ed out the door. Jean Havoc collided into Ed.

"Hey there kid; long time no see, and shit you've grown." Jean chuckled staring eye-to-eye with the young man.

"Thanks. Roy, I need to let Winry know so she doesn't conk me over the head with a wrench." Ed said.

"Fine, ten minutes." Roy said understanding his predicament.

"Who is this Winry girl and why do you need to call her?" Jean asked interested.

"My fiancée and because of the surprise visit from the Fuhrer and company." Ed sighed, shooting a glare back to Roy who smirked.

"Hey Roy, may I join in on this?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"Sure." Roy said. Ed rolled his eyes as the phone rang.

"Hello, Elric residence, this is Winry." Winry said over the phone.

"Hey Win." Ed said.

"Hey Ed! Good news?" Winry chirped.

"Yes and uh a surprise I guess." Ed said.

"Surprise first, then good news." Winry replied with a light giggle.

"Well, the Fuhrer, and a few friends of his with their families are coming over." Ed said.

"How many?" Winry asked. Ed looked to Roy.

"Prepare enough for twelve extra people." Roy said.

"Let's go with a rough estimate of twelve." Ed said.

"Good god, twelve people. Ok, so what's the good news?" Winry asked.

"Obviously I'm in, but I got promoted to Colonel." Ed said with a smile.

"This girl has him good." Jean chuckled quietly as they watched Ed talk to his fiancée.

"Apparently so, and from some times when I've had to pick him up, she apparently is making him…well…itch if you get me." Roy chuckled making Jean let out a laugh. That's when they noticed Ed blushing.

"Yeah that sounds great hun, see you later, bye." Ed said as he hung the phone up.

"Good thing the calls aren't monitored." Roy laughed.

"Shut up." Ed sighed.

"I'm actually interested to meet this little fiancée of yours." Jean chuckled.

_2 ½ hours later_

Ed was glad that this whole mess was almost done, though he was still a little pissed about being in nothing but his boxers. The jacket and pants and boots were the main bits that had to measured out, the shirts were just a matter of what size he wore. Once the wool and fleece were cut to the right measurements as per his measurements and sewn together, and all the other adornments that went on a typical blank jacket and pants, they were put in the wash and dry.

"You will be provided with three spares and a black one for formal occasions, it will need to be cleaned at least twice a week and ironed just as much." The tailor said sternly.

"Got it." Ed said with a smile. Ed had memorized the way that everything on the uniform was buttoned or zipped, that he had to tuck in his shirt, much to his disliking, and the other requirements.

"So Roy, how did you convince the Fuhrer to let you and Riza be married?" Ed asked boredly since his uniform was still not dry.

"We said that we could still keep things strictly business at work and our personal lives out of work. Grumman laughed and said Riza was able to do that, and that I would need to learn. Grumman has always been pushing us to get married, so it wasn't that hard, it just took a lot of pestering and reminding and so on. We've lived up to our word, only discussing our son every now and then if he's being watched by my aunt while we're at work or if he's on the premises and is in the daycare area they added for those who have children and can't find someone to watch their kids while at work." Roy explained. Before Ed could respond clothes were hurled at him and he was told to dress. Ed pulled on the socks before the pants, still finding the weird skirt thing that was sewn on a hassle; before he buttoned, zipped and belted he put on the light blue shirt, not feeling up to hassling with the skin tight black shirts that were issued today, buttoned it up and then tucked the bottom into the pants before continuing on with his pants and then placed the jacket on, placing the stars, medals, and other accoutrements. He buttoned up the jacket and pulled his braid out from under the jacket.

"Good thing we don't have some hair policy." Roy chuckled making Ed roll his eyes as he pulled on the white gloves.

"Hey, now you look like a soldier, don't forget the watch." Jean chuckled. Ed grabbed his watch, hooked the loop onto a belt loop and placed it in his pocket, the chain hanging out.

"Excellent, now we can inform Grumman and his party that we are ready." Roy said as he stood.

"Your other uniforms will be ready by tomorrow." The tailor said.

"Thanks." Ed said with a smile and salute before leaving with the others. Once they all met up with the others and got into their cars it wasn't long before they arrived at Ed's home. Winry opened the door before he even got to the stairs and her eyes widened at two things, the amount of people and Ed. _Well damn that damn myth is true. _Winry mentally groaned before catching Riza give her a knowing smile.

"Evening everyone, your excellency." Winry chirped with a small bow before welcoming everyone in. As everyone entered Ed was relieved to that Winry had organized the entire home, cleaning up his clutter from the previous evening when he was engulfed in research yet again. He tried not to be, seeing as how his fiancée could get the better of him at any given moment, so he thought just spending about two hours nightly on research would be enough, until later on his career, but Winry would understand.

"What is that heavenly scent?" Grumman asked as he sniffed the air.

"That would be the fourteen pound ham and maybe the cherry and honey glaze I've made." Winry said shyly.

"What is for dinner by the way, other than the ham?" Roy asked.

"Well there's rice with stir fry vegetables, along with noodles and vegetables for those who don't want rice, dumplings, wantons, and pot stickers, again, variety, and for dessert there's homemade vanilla ice cream and apple pie." Winry said, doing a check list and counting with her fingers, not paying attention to the other men that were beginning to drool.

"Pie." James said impishly.

"The ham should be ready in about twenty minutes, and the rest of the food is on low so it can stay warm." Winry said. Everyone nodded and took their seats while Winry went back to the kitchen.

"How the hell did this kid score that?" Jean laughed.

"I grew up living next door to her." Ed said, rolling his eyes. Jean reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Please no smoking in the house." Winry said from the kitchen. Jean stared in awe.

"How did she know?" Jean asked, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Beats me." Roy chuckled. Riza rolled her eyes before standing and going into the kitchen.

"I saw that look by the way." Riza said quietly.

"So that myth is true damn it." Winry giggled quietly.

"Yes, it is. Though the way you hid it was nicely executed. I reacted the same way when I first saw Roy in the Amestrian Blues." Riza said with a light chuckle.

"Should we be concerned?" Jean chuckled.

"Why is that?" Ed asked.

"Your fiancée and Roy's wife are in the kitchen, and I can hear them giggling about something." Jean said.

"My wife giggling, now that is a rarity." Roy said as he stood.

"No coming into the kitchen until dinner is ready Roy." Riza and Winry both said sweetly.

"I believe we have cause to worry gentlemen." Roy said sarcastically, the other women rolled their eyes before letting out light laughter. The sound of shuffling could be heard in the kitchen and light ring of silverware being handled in the kitchen could be heard, the light creak the stove door made when was opened and the warmth that spread out into the living room along with the mouthwatering aroma filled the air just before the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Winry said just as Ed stood. Winry zipped around the corner and answered the phone.

"Hello…oh hi May!...Yes…Well, what did you expect, how's Al…you've been doing what?...Oh, alright, I thought you were maybe healing too fast and it could mess up the cables and nerves…wait, did he ask you?...Alright, well he still needs more recovery time, and I don't care what he or Ed say, that's final…good, you agree with me…ok, see you in a few days, bye." Winry chirped before hanging up the phone and walking back into the kitchen.

"That woman's head is harder than yours Fullmetal." Roy chuckled.

"You have no idea." Ed snickered just as Winry walked back to the doorway.

"Dinner." Winry said before moving to the side to avoid the mob. The men all took their seats, their wives and family next to them who did take a little while longer. Jean was sitting between Ed and Roy, and a seat was obviously left open for Winry to take a seat. After Grumman gave a toast to Ed the meal started and Winry blushed at all the compliments she received. Half way through the meal Winry got up to place the pies in the oven before resuming her seat and meal.

"So Ed, once your brother goes through his tests and inevitably becomes a state alchemist as well, you can have four other members on your team." Grumman said before taking a drink of his water.

"Ah yes, I forgot we got teams." Ed said smirking.

"Yes, anyone from Private to Major can be in a Colonel's team, and Majors are allowed to have a certain number of staff to their aid." Grumman said. Ed smiled just before a timer went off. Winry got up and went to retrieve the pies from the oven. She let them rest as everyone finished off their meals and relaxed for a little bit, though she couldn't help but notice the three mischievous children that were eyeing the pies like a wolf eyes a lamb. With five minutes before serving Winry took out the ice cream so it could soften a little before going back to the living room and calling them. Winry dished up the pie and ice cream and served to everyone before getting herself a portion and joining them at the table.

"My goodness, this pie is incredible." Grumman said with a smile, earning nods from everyone at the table.

"Thank you Fuhrer Grumman sir." Winry said with a slight bow. After they all finished the pie they all returned to the living room, Winry started to hang back in the kitchen until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"You've done a lot already, come on and join us." Ed said.

"But the dishes…" Winry started before Ed placed his gloved finger over her lips.

"Can wait until everyone leaves, and I'll even help." Ed said with amusement in his tone.

"Alright." Winry said as she pushed his hand away from her mouth and walked into the living room. Riza looked up and smiled as they entered the room.

"Finally you join us. Can't overdue it now, or you'll have no fun at all." Riza said with a smile.

"So I've been told." Winry said with a gentle elbow to Ed's ribs before they took a seat.

"You two are awfully young to make such commitments, with Edward here joining the military and you wanting to open up an automail shop here, which would be wonderful, do you think you should be getting married so early?" one of the women asked sincerely.

"Honestly ma'am, we've both been through some pretty rough experiences that no teenager should have to go through, let alone children. I lost both of my parents in the Ishvalan civil war, and Ed lost his mother to an epidemic that spread through Resembool around the same time as the war, and earlier that same year their father walked out on them." Winry said in a soft tone, knowing it was a touchy subject for Ed.

"Accompany that with me joining the military at twelve after I recovered from receiving an automail arm and leg, which I still carry, and then all the experience that brought me, and her getting drug in as a hostage, well, I'm sure we are able to make these commitments, after all, we've been rather committed to each other through all of that." Ed said. The two other women in the room gasped at the short history about them while Riza bowed her head in respect. Riza and Roy, more than anyone, knew what those two had been through, the hell they had faced together and risks they were willing to take for each other.

"On a lighter note, how long have you two known each other?" one of the women asked after a few moments of silence.

"Pretty much our whole lives." Ed and Winry replied.

"How did you guys meet?" Jean asked.

"We were either two or three, at least that's when I remember meeting Ed. See, Ed's father was an old drinking buddy of my grandmothers, and he occasionally liked to visit from time to time and stay for a while. Trisha, Ed's mother, came over one of those evenings looking for him, worried that he had gotten into some sort of trouble, seems to run in the Xerxesian side of the gene pool, and my parents and grandmother being hospitable people, invited her, Ed and Al in. Al was still a baby, so it had to be when we were two. They made us sit next to each other, saying we played all the time when we were babies, but you know how those memories go as fast as they come. I think we played for a little bit and after that I don't really remember much." Winry said, turning a little pink.

"You fell asleep on me. I tried to push you off but mom said that wasn't the nice thing to do, so I sat there for another hour before I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was waking up in my own bed." Ed chuckled.

"Did you guys go to school together?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, had the same class too. See school out there isn't very mandatory since it's mainly a farming town. It was harder for Al and I to go to school after we lost mom and dad, that's when we left and found my teacher Izumi, where we probably learned more from her than we ever did in school." Ed chuckled.

"Ed was always reading alchemy books when he was supposed to be paying attention." Winry teased.

"Guilty." Ed said. They continued their idle talk for another hour before the tired children began to whine.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner." Grumman chuckled, the others all giving a slight bow.

"And thank you for the interesting company." Winry said with a bow.

"Fullmetal, you start your duties once your brother receives his certification by the end of the month. An office will be arranged for you." Grumman said.

"Yes sir." Ed said with a salute.

"See you and your brother later Fullmetal." Grumman said with a wave as he got into his car, the other getting into their and leaving.

"I have a feeling Ed will be in for a shock tonight." Riza said calmly, almost comically.

"Oh, how so?" Roy asked, Jean leaning in.

"You two may not have noticed, but Winry had the eyes for him the moment we arrived. That damnable myth about men in uniform." Riza said with a light chuckled as she cradled her son's sleeping head on her shoulder.

"Oh, _that _myth. Oh damn what have we left Ed to deal with." Jean laughed.

"Relax Havoc, Ed's a young man now, I'm sure he can handle that." Roy said. Jean laughed as they continued on, and though he would never admit it, he was jealous of Ed.

Winry was washing dishes while Ed dried them, after he took of the jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the light blue shirt. Once they were done with all the dishes, they let them dry and a wicked smile formed on Winry's face as they entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's with the…" Ed started but was silenced by Winry's lips. He decided to just let it happen, not that he was really opposed with what was going on, and pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle his lap, each leg on either side. The kiss deepened as Ed tilted Winry's head back a little to allow deeper contact. He pulled away, leaving her gasping as he started his venture down her neck, kissing the pressure point as he felt her fingers grip his head.

"Might I ask what brought this on?" Ed chuckled as he nipped her collarbone.

"You know what they say, women can't resist a man in uniform." Winry purred before pushing him back just a little so she could duck down and kiss his neck, her tongue dragging across his Adams apple before she started to unbutton his shirt. Ed smirked and quickly pulled her down as he lay on the couch before rolling and pinning her. Winry craned her neck just enough so that she could bite his lower lip and drag him down to her, earning her a thrust and making her moan at his action.

"You're just making it damn near impossible for me." Ed growled lustfully.

"Ed, that's the point. That way I know that we'll have a wonderful honeymoon." Winry giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. After a little while more of passionate making out, Ed groping his fiancée just to ease some of the building tension they stopped with a chaste kiss.

"We have an early train tomorrow. We should pack up and get ready." Ed said as he reached behind him and unwrapped her legs from around him.

"I hate when you're right." Winry sighed as she got up and went to the kitchen to put all the dishes away as Ed went up to change. He came back down the stairs in nothing but his sleeping pants and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as she put the last dish away.

"I love you, you know that right." Ed said as he pulled her close. Winry turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"I love you too Ed." Winry said as she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. They walked up to their room and after Winry changed, Ed not looking for course, even though that was pointless, they crawled into bed, Winry's arms wrapped around him, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders while the other rested on her hand on his stomach.

* * *

So...what did you all think? Hoping you liked that it was a bit more lengthy than my other chapters thus far. Anyway, next friday I'll post chapter seven. Until then, please R&R!


	7. Return

Return

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry this is late guys, I just was so busy yesterday that by the time I remembered topost this i was already in bed and it was almost 11 and I had to get up at 5:30.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_3 days later, Resembool_

As they got off the train Winry stretched her back a little, earning a few pops. It was dawn; the only people that would be away would be those who had plants to harvest. They walked through downtown quietly and eventually started up the road to Winry's old home. After about a thirty minute walk in semi silence they reached the old home and quietly walked into the house, not even waking Den. They set their bags down quietly and soon fell asleep on the couch.

_2 hours later_

Pinako walked down the stairs, tired and aching.

"Damn these old joints of mine." Pinako grumbled, knowing that Jenna and Aaron would be there within the next ten minutes. Upon entering her living room she saw the young couple asleep on the couch.

"Ed had to have picked up some stealth from the military to be able to sneak in and not have Den bark at them." Pinako chuckled before stepping on a loud floorboard. In an instant Ed's eyes flashed open and he retrieved the knife from his pocket before noticing it was Pinako.

"Easy there Ed, you're in my house after all." Pinako snorted, making Ed chuckle and put the knife back.

"Habit." Ed said with a stretch, waking Winry.

"Morning Granny." Winry mumbled.

"Morning you two. We'll talk at breakfast." Pinako said just as May started to walk down the stairs, followed by the uneven sounding footsteps of Al, with walker of course.

"Brother?" Al asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Al." Ed chuckled as he and Winry stood.

"When did you guys get here?" May asked in an all too chipper tone.

"About two hours ago." Winry said. As Pinako served breakfast Jenna and Aaron walked into the house.

"Morning Pinako…Winry, Ed, you're back!" they both exclaimed.

"Good to see you too." Ed and Winry chuckled.

"So the testing went well brother?" Al asked.

"Very. I'm back in the military, but my duties don't start until you get your certification, Grumman obviously remembers how we operate. Also, and it's a good thing you're sitting down, I got a promotion." Ed chuckled as he took a sip of his water. He smirked at the face his brother made, and also that Winry or Pinako hadn't caught on to their earlier lie about Ed being allergic to milk, true, it made his stomach churn, but he wasn't allergic. May also knew that fact, but she decided it would be best that they didn't argue over it. Ed also had a feeling that both Rockbell women knew better, but felt it would be stupid to argue over milk, entertaining, but stupid.

"What did you get promoted to?" Al asked.

"Colonel." Ed said with a smirk.

"For you part in the…events?" Al said.

"Precisely, Grumman didn't indicate that you would be getting this rank, most likely because you weren't in the military during said events. But hell, you'll be a major." Ed chuckled.

"And I'm just fine with that." Al chuckled.

"And because of my rank I get a team." Ed chuckled, leaning back in the chair.

"So where is your uniform?" Pinako asked.

"Home." Ed said with a smile.

"We fixed your room Winry." Al said.

"Thanks Al." Winry said. _Though I'm not sure that's necessary anymore. _Winry mentally chuckled.

"So how's the leg holding up? I overheard Winry and May on the phone." Ed chuckled.

"Well, I'm in a walker now instead of a wheelchair. May's been helping the process along with alkahestry, but we do all the stretches and rehab stuff that Pinako demands." Al chuckled.

"Not gonna lie, having May help with his recovery is wonderful, probably by the end of four months he should be back to his old self, having most of his mobility by the end of two months. May varies it though, so we can never be too sure." Pinako stated.

"How so?" Winry asked.

"Well, if we have three stretches we need to do, I do five healings. I always do two more than the amount of stretches." May said.

"Ah, so at this rate, he should be fully healed by the end of three months and be able to walk fine with minimal assistance by his testing time. Smart." Winry replied before a loud knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Ed smiled. Opening the door, he saw the all too familiar moustache of Major Alex Louise Armstrong, and company.

"Major Armstrong, what brings you to Resembool?" Ed asked.

"I wanted to congratulate maybe our youngest Colonel in history." Armstrong said.

"Thanks." Ed chuckled as he walked over to them; Al smiling at them.

"Hello boys." An oddly annoying voice called out. Ed and Al looked over and let out an irritated groan.

"Seems like you two are popular." The other man laughed.

"Trust me; we don't want that kind of popularity." Ed said as he crossed his arms loosely as Al stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's the chain attached to?" one of the girls asked in a flirty manner.

"Pocket watch." Ed replied without looking at them. Just as the two men were about to speak to Ed about being rude, Armstrong stopped them. He knew that look on Ed's face, the one that screamed disapproval and distrust.

"Is it for me, since I am going to be your girlfriend and all." The girl giggled.

"No and no you're not. I'm sure Winry made that blatantly clear a week ago." Ed said coldly.

"Give me that watch!" the girl demanded, reaching out to take it from him, only for Ed to sidestep out of her path. When the girl stood, Ed was standing on one of the fence posts.

"I don't care what fantasy world you may live in where everything goes your way and your childish antics get you what you want, live in the real world, life is far too short to be spent on petty things like trying to take someone away from who they truly care about out of spite and revenge. You're like a child who hasn't been raised right, arrogant, greedy, and idiotic." Ed said.

"Care to punish me then?" the girl giggled.

"I have no time for your idiocy." Ed said rolling his eyes and not even showing a hint of a blush at her brash offer.

"You know you want to." The girl teased. Ed rolled his eyes again.

"I'd rather be turned into a grotesque chimera than be with you, that's the truth." Ed said, jumping off the fence post and walking into the house.

"Armstrong and company, you're welcome to come in." Al said kindly. The girls started to walk up.

"Not you, you're not welcome in the Rockbell home." Al growled, Ed slamming the door behind them after Al made his way in. Through the window she could see Winry smiling smugly.

"If she thinks she'll get the last laugh and that hunk all to herself, then she is dead wrong." The girl stomped off.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen or heard the last of Elna." Winry sighed.

"That's her name?" Ed laughed. As the day carried on and after the officers left it was calm in Resembool as far as Ed, Winry, Al and May knew. Elna and a few of her friends decided to spy on the happy group.

"I wish someone as attractive as him stared at me like that." One girl pouted.

"Shut is Nora, Edward is mine." Elna hissed. As the night fell and the four went to bed, the three girls managed to get to the ledge where they could look into the room where Ed slept, only to see Winry follow.

"Aren't you gonna sleep in your room Winry?" Al asked.

"Don't get me wrong Al, I appreciate greatly what you did, it's just…well…" Winry stammered.

"I get it Winry, I'm just giving you crap. It feels weird sleeping in a different room than your fiancée, trust me, I know." Al chuckled.

"But thanks for fixing it; I'm sure it'll make a great guest room." Winry said.

"No problem. Night guys and no funny business, save it for the honeymoon." Al teased.

"You're one to talk Al." Ed snickered before closing the door on his blushing brother and his fiancée who couldn't help but laugh.

"You can be such an ass." Winry said as she grabbed her sleeping clothes.

"You love me anyway. I'll take the bathroom, you stay in here." Ed said as he left the room.

"Nice resistance." Winry giggled as he left before changing.

"So she doesn't stuff her bra, damn her." Another girl hissed.

"Hush Shelly." Elna whispered. A light knock sounded.

"I'm decent." Winry said, allowing Ed to enter. The three girls hadn't noticed, even before when he was topless, how many scars he had.

"I wish I knew a way to make them go away." Winry said as she brushed her hand over the large one on his shoulder, where metal and skin once met.

"I consider them mementos of my past. The fox bite from before I even learned alchemy, the scar where my automail arm was, the one you gave me so graciously and tirelessly, the one on my forehead from my fight with that one prisoner who had a body like Al's, the one where I got impaled and had to heal it myself, which probably took one or two years off my life expectancy, the little ones in my left arm from another impalement, the one on my left shoulder from when I went to the fifth lab. I've gained experience and pain from each one and still overcame it." Ed said.

"I was ok until the life expectancy one." Winry whispered as her fingers ghosted over the patch of pale flesh, making Ed wince away.

"Does it still hurt?" Winry asked in a concerned tone.

"No, it just…uh…" Ed mumbled.

"Tickled?" Winry asked with an impish grin.

"No!" Ed protested before Winry tackled him and started to tickle his sides.

"Winry…cut...it...out!" Ed gasped between laughter.

"No." Winry giggled.

"Fine then." Ed said before he flipped them over, pinning her. Their eyes locked.

"Mercy?" Winry squeaked.

"No." Ed said with a devious smirk before catching her lips. Elna and the others couldn't help but stare in envy as they kissed heatedly and as Ed started to travel down her neck and collarbone. He looked up to her with smoldering golden eyes and Winry nodded, allowing Ed to use his chin to push down her shirt and reveal her breasts, but Elna and the others left at that point, sure they had all the evidence they wanted to embarrass Ed and Winry.

_The next morning_

After breakfast the rush came in.

"Winry, Ed, could you guys run downtown and get some groceries and some parts that are available. Here are the lists, now please hurry." Pinako said as she handed Ed and Winry the lists and rushed back over to the clients.

"Geez, you'd think she'd want me gone with how she doesn't let me help." Winry muttered.

"No, she just knows you can be a fast shopper under pressure and that you know the markets inside and out where as I do not since I have not lived here in a while." Ed said.

"Point." Winry said as they reached downtown and started their shopping, Ed mainly holding everything while Winry found it.

"Put it on the Rockbell tab." Winry said.

"Sure thing Winry. A payment is due in a week." The clerk said.

"You'll get it." Winry chirped as Ed followed her with the heavy equipment.

"Such a charming young couple." One woman said.

"Pinako was right, and yeah, it is about time." A man chuckled.

"Seems like your grandma told quite a few people about the engagement." Ed sneered.

"So I've noticed, but at least most everyone is happy about it." Winry said as they walked into the shop. Just as they were about to enter a loud clanging erupted in the marketplace.

"Wanna know the scoop on our new affianced?" Elna said as she pointed to Ed and Winry.

"Here we go." They both groaned before she started to tell what happened last night. Their faces went red for just a few moments before Winry's embarrassment turned into anger.

"You were spying on us?!" Winry shouted, earning several jumps from people nearby.

"That's just weird, and pointless. They're engaged, what else do you expect of them?" one man asked.

"What place is it of yours to share such private moments?" a woman asked.

"But they didn't wait until their honeymoon." Shelly said.

"How do you know? Tell me, how long were you little perverts watching?" Ed asked with a wicked grin.

"Thirty minutes I think." Elna hissed.

"So exactly how do you know what we did or didn't do if you didn't stick around for the whole time?" Ed asked.

"It was heavily implied." Elna hissed.

"You left five minutes before we were done." Winry said annoyed.

"You're lying." Nora growled.

"Actually, he isn't, I would know, I was the one who barged in." Al said from behind them.

"Al, what brings you here?" Ed chuckled at the girls stunned and irritated faces.

"Pinako sent me to give you a message, there were a few things she forgot to put on the list of groceries." Al said.

"Ok, let's have it then." Winry said. Al walked over and handed the note to Winry before going back, being eyed by Elna and her friends.

"Sure you don't want to give this a try?" Elna said with a wink.

"Very sure, so sure that I think I'll have my loving fiancée make me up some tea to get rid of the nausea." Al said with a groan of disgust.

"You know what would have been a shame." One man said as he walked up to Elna.

"What?" Elna asked.

"If either of those two took up your offers. Those two men have been through hell, and they would not deserve to be played with and then thrown aside like trash, which is exactly what you and your friends would do. Here's the address to a brothel in Central, go make yourself useful." The man said, shoving a scrap of paper into her hand and walked off.

"That was harsh." Elna hissed.

"Hey Ed, could you make him take that back like a good little boyfriend." Shelly giggled. Ed let out a sigh before smirking.

"Hey Win, I have a present for ya." Ed said as he clapped his hands together and touched an old garbage can.

"What?" Winry asked before looking over to see what Ed had made. A giant wrench, her main weapon of choice.

"Can I have it?" Winry asked with wide eyes.

"On the condition that you never use this on me." Ed said.

"Promise." Winry said before Ed gave her the wrench and a wicked smiled spread on her face when she looked to the other girls.

"You know you've made her the happiest girl in the world right?" an all too familiar voice chuckled from behind him.

"I'm aware of that Ling. I take it your wife is with you?" Ed asked.

"How did you…well…yes she is." Ling stammered.

"I read about it in the paper. A lot has changed in Xing from what Al and May have told me, for the better I hear." Ed said as he watched Winry chase off the other girls before skipping back over to them.

"Hey Ling, where's Lan Fan?" Winry asked.

"Behind me." Ed said as he moved to the side.

"Your instincts and height have improved." Lan Fan chuckled. Winry then noticed a sash around Lan Fan's chest that crisscrossed.

"What's that?" Winry asked.

"Oh, how forgetful of me." Lan Fan said, placing her hand to her forehead before maneuvering the small bundle on her back to her front and pulling the hat off the small black haired baby.

"My son, Lee." Lan Fan said as Winry walked over and looked at the sleeping baby.

"He's so little." Winry said.

"Well, he is just three weeks old." Lan Fan said.

"So what brings you to Resembool?" Ed asked curiously, hoping to avoid Winry's puppy eyes.

"I wanted to show Winry my son and the blade in my automail keeps jamming up. Yes, I've been maintaining it, but it just started recently." Lan Fan said.

"We can tend to that once we finish the shopping." Winry said.

"Congrats by the way." Ed said to Ling.

"Thanks. Trust me, the labor process took the longest and she was in pain and refusing to take any medications. She's a strong woman, and in turn, we received a strong healthy son." Ling said with a proud smile.

"I was wondering why you looked tired. Does the country know their leader is missing?" Ed asked.

"Yes, and it's being handled by most trusted advisors for the time I am gone." Ling said. As they walked back to the Rockbell home, the group of men was walking towards them. Jason, the one in front, recognized Ed and bolted, making the others follow.

"We're getting the hell away from you!" Jason yelled.

"Mind explaining that?" Ling chuckled.

"They tried to violate Winry after beating her. Long story short, Al and I scared them shitless." Ed spat out. Ling's face went cold before a smirk that resembled what Greed would have thrown, plastered his face.

"Up for a chase?" Ling asked.

"Dare I ask why?" Ed chuckled.

"In my country, even before my reign, if men did such things to such pure women, the penalty was castration." Ling said.

"Better keep up your royal highness." Ed laughed after setting the box down and running full bore after them, closely followed by Ling.

"No matter what role they are given, they can still be as bad as children." Lan Fan said.

"No doubt about that." Winry laughed as they saw them walking back, bumping fists.

"Now that was fun." Ling chuckled.

"I think we scared the shit right out of them." Ed chuckled.

"So was that why one was gripping his pants?" Ling asked humorously, making Ed laugh even more as they continued their walk back. Once there Winry got right to work organizing the new parts while May and Lan Fan put away the groceries after May stared at the baby with longing eyes.

"Do women hit a certain age where they become baby crazy?" Al asked.

"Apparently." Ed said.

"You both know how to fix that right?" Ling chuckled as the two men blushed.

"We're not stupid Ling." Ed and Al retorted.

"Oh, I get it, you're waiting for your honeymoon night. Good idea, means much more. Word to the wise, be gentle with them, they hurt a lot more than we do." Ling said.

"Thanks for the advice." Ed said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious Ed. Unless told, go easy." Ling said.

"I get it Ling." Ed said frustrated. Lan Fan handed Lee to May, knowing she could now trust her sister-in-law, as she went to the room with Winry for her maintenance.

"He's so precious." May said.

"Here we go." Ed chuckled.

"Al, when are we going to get married?" May asked.

"After I get certified, I promise." Al said.

"And children?" May asked as she rocked her nephew.

"That, uh, should be kind of obvious May." Al said slightly embarrassed.

"I want four you know." May said.

"Excuse me." Ed and Ling said in unison before getting up and going outside, their laughter could be heard.

"Better." Ling chuckled.

"Sorry bro, but you had that coming." Ed chuckled.

"Oh Ed." Winry said as he walked back in.

"Ah revenge." Al snickered.

"Damn." Ed laughed. After dinner Ling and Lan Fan left, bidding everyone best wishes as they walked out the door.

_Later that night_

Winry had Ed pinned to the bed, his hands under her legs with an evil smirk on her face.

"Win, stop." Ed said as she flitted her hands down his bare torso, making him squirm as he tried to free his hands.

"No." Winry giggled before placing open mouth kisses down his chest.

"You're gonna get it when I manage to get loose." Ed growled lustfully.

"Right…" Winry chided as her hand made it to the hem of his boxers. Before Ed could question her, her hand slipped into the boxers and took hold of his throbbing member, making him let out a gasp of surprise. She took in everything, how smooth the skin was and then the length, blushing slightly as she realized he was larger than the average man based on her textbooks. She stroked his already hard member, making his hips buck and a feral growl erupt from his throat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this Edward." Winry cooed, before feeling Ed's hands wiggle free from beneath her legs and a solid grip on her hips. Ed sat up and pulled her into a heated kiss, making her withdraw her hand from his member and tangle her fingers in his hair. Ed made it so that he was on top of her before he reached down and pulled off her shirt, exposing her breasts to him and making her gasp as his hands began to work their way to them. Once both hands reached her breasts Ed smirked as he pulled his left hand away and started to trail down her body, feeling her arch to his touch as he brought his lips to a rosy bud and kissed it, making her moan as he pinched and played with her other one with his right hand. Winry gasped at the sudden pressure at the junction between her legs as she felt his hand go under her sleeping shorts and panties, touching her most sensitive area gently.

"Told you." Ed snickered before lightly nipping her breast and then lowering his left hand to feel her already wet folds and core. He found her clit and pressed his thumb to it, making her body arch and her let out the most erotic moan he had ever heard. He continued his play with her until he felt they were equal and then slowly lowered her from her high as he kissed back up along her collarbone, neck, jawline, ear, and then finally her lips, taking his hand out of her pants and off of her breast and supporting himself on his elbows as they kissed slowly and passionately. Once they stopped Winry stared at him with hazed eyes.

"I love you, you know that." Winry said.

"Love you too, even though you can drive me insane." Ed chuckled, kissing her cheek before reaching over and finding her shirt on the ground next to the bed and handing it to her.

"Time for sleep now." Ed said as he got off of her and admired her beauty one more time as she pulled her shirt back on.

"But you still seem excited." Winry said as her eyes dropped to his obvious arousal.

"I'm sharing a bed with a beautiful woman why wouldn't that arouse me?" Ed said smoothly earning a soft kiss on the cheek. They lay down and soon after they got comfortable they were sound asleep.

_Morning_

Winry was making Al do the exercises that she had left him to do. Even though May had done a good job at healing him so he could recover with a week to spare, she wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Winry, I'm fine, the train will be leaving in an hour, and can we please go now?" Al asked after doing ten squats. Winry had made sure to pack up everything this time, all her clothes, tools, and other necessities since this would be the last day she lived here.

"Ok, you can stop. Just had to make sure the suspension was working properly and not causing you any pain." Winry said. Ed saw that she was kind of sad to leave.

"Win, you know we can come back and visit and that she's just a phone call away." Ed said. Winry nodded before going over to her grandmother and giving her a hug.

"You best call me when you get to Central, and keep me informed as to when the wedding is so I can come in with your mothers dress. It should fit you." Pinako said before feeling the light drops of tears.

"I will granny." Winry said as her voice cracked.

"You didn't cry when you left for Rush Valley. Try not to worry about me dear, Jenna and Aaron are here and they'll keep me plenty busy, it's time you got our name out there." Pinako said.

"But my name won't be Rockbell forever granny." Winry said as she calmed her breathing.

"But you're a Rockbell by blood. I know your name will change with the wedding, but that doesn't mean your blood will." Pinako said. Winry smiled with understanding as she stood.

"Thanks granny and I'll see you soon." Winry said with a smile before they walked out of the house, bags and crates in tow.

"Now remains the question, who will get married first?" May asked with a competitive stare. Winry pulled out a coin and on one side drew a wrench with a black marker, and on the other side drew Shao May who was sitting on May's shoulder.

"Simple. We'll flip a coin, if it lands with my symbol, the wrench, side up, Ed and I will get married first, if it lands with the face of Shao May up, then you and Al will get married first. A fair, fifty-fifty chance." Winry said as she showed May each side of the coin. May smiled and nodded before Winry tossed the coin, making it go higher than anyone would've guessed, as soon as it landed in the palm of Winry's hand she flipped it onto the back of her other hand without even looking at how it had landed, as did May. Moving her hand away a symbol of a wrench appeared and May sighed.

"Well, fair is fair." May said. Winry nodded as they got all the crates tagged and then boarded the train.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Again, sorry it was later, I'll try to make sure it's on time next Friday. Until then please R&R.


	8. Test

Test

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB.

Hope you like it.

* * *

_3 days later, Central_

They got off the train and went to their own homes.

"I'll call Roy and let him know I'm back in Central." Al said.

"I need to do that as well, he is still my commanding officer. The lucky bastard got promoted to a Lieutenant General." Ed growled. Ed went into his home and called Roy, he knew his brother and May would still be walking down the street. After giving in his code and name he was transferred to Roy.

"Well hello there Fullmetal, I see your back so I take it that must mean your brother is back." Roy said.

"Correct." Ed said.

"Just calling to inform?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." Ed said.

"Well, as you know, your other uniforms are ready here, so you may want to come pick them up. Also, your office and funds are ready. Being your commanding officer, I am allowed to move you to a new house as soon as possible and provide aid for you moving, so would you like to put in that request now?" Roy asked.

"You're in a giving mood, I take it that means I'm requested to work already." Ed chuckled.

"Is it that obvious? Answer my questions Fullmetal." Roy chuckled.

"Give me a minute." Ed said before setting the phone down.

"Hey Win, Roy wants to know if we would like to move into a better home, one with a shop added on?" Ed asked.

"Like that one down the street?" Winry asked.

"Yes." Ed replied.

"Tell him yes and as soon as possible." Winry replied. Ed went back to the phone.

"And?" Roy asked.

"Yes please and the sooner the better." Ed replied.

"Alright, well there are a few places that could work. Usually we would have soldiers in bunkers or small apartments, but since you have a wife, as I do, you need a house. There are a few listed in Central that have shops and guest houses linked to them, would you like a large, medium, or small?" Roy asked.

"How large is large?" Ed asked.

"Planning on a big family?" Roy chuckled.

"General!" Ed said embarrassed.

"You remember Shou Tucker's place? That would be a large." Roy replied.

"How far and is there a house nearby for my brother?" Ed asked.

"Only a mile from where you live now and there's another large only three blocks down from that which I can reserve." Roy said.

"Will do." Ed said.

"Ok, I'll send the movers over and then tomorrow I want you in the office by nine." Roy said.

"Yes sir." Ed replied before hanging up.

"And?" Winry asked.

"Start packing." Ed chuckled as he walked to the kitchen.

_2 hours later_

The movers, Winry, and Ed were just finishing up the process of getting everything inside the new much larger house. Once all the boxes and furniture were in the movers left and Ed and Winry began to unpack.

"This house is huge and it has a small, if that's what you can call it, three room guest house that's attached to the main house by a passage way. It's also on a busy street, perfect for business." Winry said excitedly.

"I made sure to let Roy know that." Ed replied with a smile.

"Thanks Ed. So why the big house? I mean it has what, nine bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen and living room." Winry asked.

"How many kids did you want?" Ed asked. Winry went pink at the thought for just a moment.

"Ed, we are not having eight children that much I can guarantee. I would go a max of six, which only fills up seven rooms counting us, now, what would the other two rooms be used for if we were to reach that goal?" Winry asked, her face just as pink.

"Research room and hell maybe a play room." Ed chuckled as he walked through the large house. Winry rolled her eyes before finding the phone to call Al and May and give them their number and address before she started to unpack. She was glad that there was still some good food left in the fridge, but not a lot, just enough to make dinner. Ed was glad that the movers had gotten the furniture in the correct places, including the large master bedroom on the ground floor along with three other bedrooms.

"Ed, dinner." Winry called, the house echoed from the emptiness.

"That we will need to change." Ed chuckled as he walked to the kitchen where they ate at the table. After dinner the day's move took its toll on them and soon they went to bed, Ed would need it, he did have work tomorrow.

_The next day_

Roy picked up both Ed and Al and took them to Central command.

"Ed, have you considered investing in a car?" Roy asked.

"Hinting at something General?" Ed chuckled. Al could not get over that his brother was now donning the Amestrian Blues and that he soon would be. Once they arrived to Central Command, Al went to where the first part of the testing was while Ed followed Roy upon instruction.

"Like Grumman said a week or so ago, you have to choose out your team. Since we already know that once Al is certified, that leaves four places open." Roy said.

"I am aware of that General." Ed said as they walked into what looked like a training area. In the room were at least fifteen soldiers all varying in age, sex, and rank.

"You get to pick now. Remember, choose wisely." Roy said as Maria Ross and Denny Brosh walked over.

"Major Armstrong instructed us to help you sir." Maria said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Ed said as he walked up to the first line of people.

"Tell me their names, rank and history." Ed said. There were five rows of three people.

"Well, these three, sir, are Sargent Jason Iles; he's only served for over a year now. The man next to him is Warrant Officer Mark Adams; he's only been in the military for nine months. And the man on the end is Sergeant First Class Matthew Makuto; he's been with us for almost two years." Ross said. Ed looked over the three men carefully, analyzing how they kept eye contact with him.

"Makuto." Ed said. Makuto saluted before Ed motioned him over to the side. Makuto walked over and stood, trying very much so to hide the small smile. He hadn't been on a team before, been involved, yes, actually assigned, no.

"Ross, never mind the long introductions, if I determine which one I find would fit in with my team then I will ask for the information." Ed said.

"Sounds like a good plan Colonel Elric." Ross said. Ed walked down the next small row, a row of women who could not hide their blushes; all of them were by the looks of it, maybe a year older than him at best. He went on to the next row and stopped in front of a man that looked to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Your name soldier?" Ed asked.

"Sergeant Major Phillip Carlson sir." The man said with a salute.

"How long have you been with the military and what have you done?" Ed asked.

"Three years sir and I have aided in the rebuilding of the nation and in the subduing of several major criminals." Phillip said. It was quiet for a moment.

"Join Makuto." Ed said. As Phillip walked over Ed walked down the next row and stopped in front of the older woman.

"Name?" Ed asked.

"Second Lieutenant Amy Kran, I've been serving for seven years and was part of the force the helped subdue the masses during the havoc in Bradley's days as Fuhrer." Amy said in an almost condescending tone.

"Join the others." Ed said before feeling Roy tap on his shoulder.

"You sure that's a good idea Ed? I mean she has a great skill set, but she has this whole 'I'm better than you' attitude, even towards Riza and me." Roy whispered.

"You forget Roy, I don't bend easily to the will of others, take our friendship for example." Ed chuckled before he continued on. Roy walked back over to his officers.

"I hate when that kid's right." Roy grumbled.

"And you're only proving his point." Riza said with a light giggle.

"Name?" Ed asked a young man.

"Chief Warrant Officer Five Alexander Marks. I've been serving for two years now." The man replied.

"Get over with the others." Ed replied with a smile.

"Sir, might I ask a question?" Marks said.

"Go ahead." Ed replied.

"You're permitted five, but you only selected four, might I ask why?" Marks said.

"The fifth spot is reserved for my brother who is currently taking his tests to become a state alchemist like myself." Ed replied honestly.

"Shouldn't there be a limit as to how many state alchemists should be on a team?" Kran said in disgust.

"No, now, let's get acquainted in my office." Ed said smoothly as they left.

"This will truly be entertaining." Grumman chuckled, having watched the whole thing.

"Correct, I am eager to see how Ed will handle that older woman." Roy replied. As Ed and his four troops walked to his office Ed caught a glimpse of Winry and May rounding the corner at the other end of the hall. Ed stopped for a moment, mentally deliberating if he should go after her and ask why she was here, but some part of him knew exactly why and he didn't really feel like getting into another yelling match with his fiancée in front of everyone.

Winry smiled as she walked into Roy's office, catching him off guard.

"Why hello Winry, what brings you here?" Roy asked. Winry then noticed that the Fuhrer was there and she smiled and bowed politely, May following suit.

"I have an idea you may want to hear about. It's a small shield made of metal that attaches and is formed to the forearm of a soldier" Winry said before going into detail when asked. After the thirty minute meeting Roy and Grumman shook her hand.

"Are you going to be supervising this?" Roy asked before the door opened.

"I already told you, your mechanics and specialists would be overseeing it, I just provided the specs for it and that's all. I'm already more involved with the military as it is, I just wanted to submit this idea to you to help better the soldiers and lessen the injury rate." Winry said.

"Understood. Makuto, what is it that you want?" Roy asked as they all looked to the door.

"Colonel Elric told me to retrieve a Miss Winry Rockbell and May Chang, but I do not know if these women are them and why he would suspect them in your office." Makuto said.

"Oh dear, looks like I'm in trouble. Yes, we are them." Winry said as she walked towards the soldier, May following her before they left.

"Might I ask how you two know the Colonel?" Makuto said.

"I'm his fiancée." Winry said.

"And I'm his brother's fiancée." May said with a smile.

"Oh. I'm Sergeant First Class Matthew Makuto." Matthew said.

"Nice to meet you and I take it your one of the five that is in my fiancées team?" Winry asked.

"Yes ma'am." Makuto said as they approached the door.

"Sergeant First Class Makuto requesting entrance sir." Makuto said.

"Granted." Ed's voice called out. A slight tingle went up Winry's spine; yes, she knew she was in trouble with Ed, but if he had let her _fully _explain then maybe he would not be mad at her and would've gone along with it more than jumping to false conclusions. As they entered Winry could not stop that flare of want upon seeing Ed, the way he sat at his desk with a dignified air about him, the way his eyes smoldered with power and anger and how his bangs just added even more so to his glare.

"Oh, who are these two, some women you met at a bar last night?" a woman said. Winry bit her tongue.

"Was your commentary asked for Kran?" Ed asked, his gaze flicking to the woman at a desk.

"No, but I felt it necessary…" Kran started.

"Then learn to hold your tongue when there is a conversation that does not involve you, and for your information, the blonde woman is my fiancée while the Xingese woman is my brother's fiancée, they're not some bar women as you so blatantly put it." Ed said in an authoritative tone.

"But you three are all merely children; you cannot be serious about such commitments as weddings." Kran said with arrogance.

"And how would you know that? Save that answer for when our guests leave, that's an order Kran." Ed said before retuning his attention to his fiancée and one day sister-in-law.

"Please do take a seat." Ed said sarcasm and annoyance dripping in his tone. Oh yes, Winry knew she was in for it, but she also knew that she could match Ed's temper. Winry and May took a seat as instructed and it was then that Ed realized that Winry was wearing red lipstick, but taking in her casually formal attire, he guessed instantly as to why she was there to begin with.

"You presented your idea didn't you?" Ed asked; his troops looked over with curiosity.

"Yes, and the Fuhrer was there too." Winry replied, arrogance dripping in her tone.

"And?" Ed asked calmly, though Winry knew it was a mask.

"They agreed with me and want to use it." Winry said, leaning back in her seat as she watched the anger flare into his eyes like fire. There were few reasons why Winry enjoyed getting into some arguments with Ed, and she was sure he had similar reasons. One, it was fun to get such a rise out of him, though she was discovering newer and more fun ways to do that, and two, the way his eyes ignited always sent a chill up her spine.

"Winry, I believe we had this discussion before and you know I don't agree with it." Ed replied collectively.

"You mean argument, and it was more like you jumped to conclusions before I could finish my whole statement. So, how about you sit back, shut up, and let me present my case before getting pissed off Edward Anthony Elric." Winry said slowly and quietly.

"Full name, that's definitely a warning sign." Phillip said quietly, earning nods from the three men while Amy sat there skulking.

"I'm listening." Ed let out.

"I gave them the specs for the forearm defense band, but I only did that, I made it clear to Roy that I was not going to supervise the constructing of the band, but only the idea, and when asked if I was going to join the design team for weapons and defense I declined, saying that the band was the only idea I would submit. He reminded me that I had knowledge of battle automail and northern automail, but again, those are only because I was in the north and had no intention of joining such a group, it was simply to further my career track and make sure that you, Edward, were getting the correct automail for the climate. See Ed, I never had any intention in becoming that involved with the military, I only wanted to help make those who needed a little extra protection safer." Winry said. Ed's gaze had softened and a small smile graced his lips.

"Alright, I apologize for not listening to the whole story to begin with, however, don't sneak by me because you think I'll get angry." Ed said.

"I knew you would get mad Ed, that's why I didn't tell you I was coming. I wasn't planning on telling you until you got home, but you caught me, damn it." Winry joked. Ed rolled his eyes at her before she stood.

"Well, we need to get going, May has been helping me clean up the new place and get the guest house into prime automail shop condition and we're just about done. See you when you get home." Winry said as she and May walked towards the door.

"What's for dinner?" Ed asked.

"You'll see." Winry said before walking out the door and closing it gently behind her and May.

"Permission to speak sir?" Marks asked.

"Granted." Ed replied.

"That fiancée of yours is just full of piss and vinegar." Marks laughed.

"Hardly, she was just plain rude." Kran sniffed.

"Anyway, Kran, you still need to answer my question from earlier." Ed said.

"How do I know you can't handle responsibility? Because, simply, children are incapable of handling such responsibility." Kran said arrogantly. Ed reached into a drawer at his desk, and pulled out his file, the one that contained all his records and accomplishments, and anything else Hughes or Mustang felt like putting into it, including the fact that he committed the taboo, his half Xerxesian heritage, all that information. All that hell he's been through. He got up and walked over to Kran.

"Here's you assignment for the day, read this file, it contains all the details of my previous enlistment in the military, everything from when I joined, what I did, my heritage, all the way down to my blood type." Ed said handing her the two inch thick file.

"When was this updated last?" Kran sniffed.

"The only other documents in there are my certification and ranking letters, and those are new." Ed replied. Kran took the file and stared at it.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"Because, it has not only formal notes in there, but it has Roy, Maes, Alexander Armstrong, Olivier Armstrong, Miles, Falman, Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Ross, Brosh, Breda, and even Grumman's notes, messages, and observation reports in it. Every conversation of major significance to my career and me is in there from all of those people. It's remarkable as to how well these people listen." Ed chuckled going back to his desk as her eyes widened at the thought that thirteen people's opinions and findings on the Colonel were compiled into this file. As the day went by Ed could see the change in Kran, how her attitude towards others was changing and how her opinion of him was changing. Everyone wanted to read it, but Ed said they did not need the lesson.

"You sure it's a good idea letting her read all of that?" Roy asked.

"With a woman like her, the opinion of everyone but the person it's on is what counts, and even my opinions of myself that are in there are changing her. It also makes her realize what I truly went through. I know your soldiers follow you because they saw you in action during Ishval and in training and know exactly how you are and why you do certain things and how you have changed. My soldiers didn't have that chance, so documentation is the only way to show them." Ed replied as they ate their lunch.

"Spoken like a true Colonel. I commend you for your trust in your troops to keep your secrets; it'll come in handy when the time arises." Roy said. By the end of the day Amy Kran was no longer the arrogant Lieutenant on the verge of getting discharged, but now seeing everything in a whole new light. She set the file down on Ed's desk and he looked up from the work he had.

"Hmm, the day doesn't end for another hour and you're already finished." Ed replied.

"Please forgive my earlier comments and attitude, I can assure you sir, I will treat you with the respect and dignity you deserve." Kran said.

"You didn't know earlier." Ed replied.

"It was still wrong of me to talk to you as subordinate when I am the subordinate and you are the superior officer." Kran said, bowing her head lower.

"Very well, you are forgiven and I'll hold you to your word, but just one thing." Ed said with a small smirk.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Try to loosen up a little, or have you been taking lessons from Riza?" Ed chuckled. Amy let out what seemed like a much needed snicker.

"I will attempt it." She chuckled before returning to her desk and starting on her own paperwork.

"So what all did it say?" Marks leaned over and whispered.

"That's not my place to tell. I'm sure he'll let you all know in due time, but I think I know why he let me read the file." Kran said quietly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Marks whispered.

"Because I needed to be taught a lesson that only that file and he could teach me." Kran said quietly. As they left at the end of the day they all saw a young man run over to them who looked remarkably a lot like Ed.

"Brother! Wait for me!" Al said as he ran over, panting.

"Relax Al, I wasn't gonna let Roy leave without us." Ed chuckled as his brother caught his breathe.

"So, how do you think you did?" Ed asked.

"I think I did fairly well." Al chuckled before noticing the four other people.

"Are these your troops?" Al asked.

"Correct brother of mine. Don't worry, introductions will come in a few days." Ed chuckled before waving to them as they went to Roy's car.

"Amy looks different." Riza commented.

"Gee, wonder why that is." Ed chuckled along with the others except Al; he figured Ed would tell him eventually.

"Who's Amy?" Al asked. Ed went into detail and once they got Ed's home he was finished.

"See you tomorrow brother bright and early." Ed said before closing the door and walking up to his home. He saw the sign in front of the guest house which had 'Automail Rockbell' on it.

"So, what do you think?" Winry asked shyly.

"It looks great hun." Ed said as they walked into the shop. Ed could faintly tell that it had been remodeled with the use of alkahestry, but it was well done.

"I was talking about the sign." Winry said.

"I know your name will change with the wedding, I also know you want to respect your parents and grandmother who taught you, so in other words, I'm fine with the sign, I wouldn't have it any other way." Ed said with a smile as he pulled her close to him.

"Thanks." Winry said, resting her head on his chest and smiling.

_The next day_

Al walked nervously into the interview room. He had a body this time around, so that was not the source of his fear, he just didn't know how to reply when questioned on the spot.

"Alphonse Elric, please take a seat." Grumman said, gesturing to the oddly shaped chair. Al nodded and took a seat, much easier than he imagined.

"Now, why do you want to serve the army?" Grumman asked.

"I want to be a part of the change in this nation. I want to defend the nation from any threats, be them internal or external. I had a part in the way this nation is now, and I feel obligated to help shape it into something grander than it already is." Grumman said.

"You are aware that in defending this nation, you may be called to duty, and part of that duty is to kill, correct?" Grumman asked. He hadn't asked Ed that question for a simple reason, Ed was rejoining, and even though Al had been there for most of the ride the first time Ed had been in the military, Al was never asked or prepared to kill, while Ed was and had killed, only once, the homunculus known as Father.

"I am aware, and while I may not have killed anyone, my actions while I was aiding my brother may have resulted in the deaths of quite a few people. But I am prepared to do what I must to keep this nation safe." Al said.

"Very well, you will move on to tomorrow." Grumman said making Al smile. Al walked out of the room just in time to see Ed and his team of four along with Roy and his team of five leaving

_That night_

Winry paced across the entrance to the home. She had heard the alarm and had seen the massive alchemical reactions going on not very far off, she hadn't heard from Ed, and Al had told her that he had seen Ed, Roy, and their respective teams leaving in a hurry.

"Maybe he's writing a report. Or maybe he's being interviewed by one of the newspaper people along with Roy and it's taking forever." Winry said aloud to stop the nagging fear. _Or maybe he's injured or died. No, he's fine. _Winry hissed mentally before the door knob wiggled. Winry grabbed it and flung the door open, glad to see her fiancée standing there alive and unscathed; she threw herself at him and he caught her gracefully.

"Sorry about coming home late, had some last minute paperwork on the heist today, not to mention the criminals weren't going easily. The police called us for aid since the men had explosives. I should've called you when I returned." Ed said as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her relax.

"I know I'll eventually get used to this, but it still won't stop the sick feeling I get when I know you're in danger." Winry said.

"I don't want you to get too sick. It's not good for you; it can cause ulcers and other problems." Ed said.

"I cleaned, twice." Winry said.

"And apparently started dinner. I am sorry for being late." Ed said as they walked into their home.

"You're forgiven, I knew your job would sometimes keep you late and put you in dangerous situations, I knew it the first time and I know it now, and I can't always help, no matter how much I really want to." Winry sighed.

"You help me more than you even know." Ed said.

"How?" Winry asked.

"Think about it and you'll figure that out on your own." Ed chuckled as he took off his boots and then walked to the kitchen.

"So Al did well during the interview, Grumman told him to go back tomorrow." Winry said.

"He's going to pass you know." Ed chuckled.

"I know, I just thought you should be up to date." Winry giggled.

_The next day_

It was lunch, and as all the officers headed to the cafeteria for lunch Ed could not help but feel the pulsation of the alchemists underfoot. True, he was more aware of the movements going on because of his alkahestry training, but almost everyone could tell.

"Colonel Elric sir." A private addressed him.

"Yes Private Sarkov?" Ed asked as he took his seat.

"Word is a young man by the name of Alphonse Elric is testing, he wouldn't happen to be a relative of yours would he?" Sarkov asked.

"He's my younger brother." Ed replied.

"He's doing well I've heard." Sarkov said.

"As have I." Ed replied, getting a sudden feeling of discontent from Sarkov. Just before lunch ended Alphonse walked into the cafeteria.

"Afternoon Al, you look happy." Riza said from the first table.

"Afternoon to you too Riza, Roy, and I am in a great mood." Al chuckled.

"Did well I assume?" Roy said, not even knowing why he asked.

"Yes." Al said with a smile before seeing his brother talking to another officer. Al walked over and just heard the end of the conversation.

"You both are too young to be in the military." A man growled.

"He's eighteen, making him legal. I'm nineteen, almost twenty, and besides, I was in the military at age twelve ranking as a Major because of my state certification." Ed replied angrily.

"So why did you quit in the first place?" the man asked.

"That, Private, is classified information that only I, the Fuhrer, and several other individuals know and swore never to tell unless first receiving approval from the Fuhrer." Ed replied in an authoritative tone. Sarkov stood, grabbed his tray of food, and walked off.

"Never mind him sir, he has one of the superiority complexes that used to plague Kran. You can't change everyone's opinion of you and your brother." Another man sitting next to Ed said.

"Speaking of which, Al, take a seat." Ed chuckled.

"Ah, so this is the little brother. I can see the resemblance." Makuto chuckled before the other three troops joined. Al took his seat once they were all seated.

"Are you sure this is ok brother?" Al asked.

"You worry too much Al." Ed chuckled.

"I don't want to get on the Fuhrer's bad side before I've even served." Al replied.

"And you won't. Hell, he probably expected you to be here." Ed chuckled.

"Point, since he did say meet in Mustang's office tomorrow." Al said.

"See, you'll be fine." Ed said. They continued to talk until lunch was over and all headed back to their offices while Al left and started to walk home.

"Your brother seems really kind." Amy said.

"He is, but he can have his moments." Ed said in remembrance of when Al hit him upside the head when Scar almost killed them.

"I noticed you didn't call your fiancée, any reason as to why not?" Marks asked.

"If I know her like I should, she's either working on the opening of her automail shop or out shopping with May for whenever we have our wedding." Ed said, flushing a little at the last one. They entered the office and got back to work. As much as some people like to think, the military isn't all that action packed when there isn't a war or any internal crisis's going on, it was mostly just paperwork and cultists half the time.

Winry had just gotten the last bit of details done to get her shop up and running, and before she knew it she had a line at least twelve people long, and she had only been open for just an hour. _Next task, want ads for help to run the shop. I can't do this alone, I need at least one other person. _Winry mentally sighed.

"Ok, listen up; I can only do so much. Let's make some appointments alright?" Winry said to the now silent crowd. They all nodded. May walked in and saw all the commotion.

"Need help?" May asked.

"May, shouldn't you be working at the restaurant?" Winry asked confused.

"I decided to put my alkahestry to better use and help as the healer here." May said.

"Thank you, that helps me a bit." Winry said.

"No problem, though you may still want an apprentice." May said looking to the crowd.

"No kidding. Alright everyone, please get in an orderly line and we can start scheduling." Winry said. Based on what they needed, she would schedule the appropriate times. For that day alone she would have four patients, the next day one because he was missing both legs and an arm, Ishval vet who was lucky to be alive and was unable to get to Rush Valley under doctor's orders, the following day she would have three people, and then three the next day thus far.

"Alright, Mister Reigo you're first." Winry said as she walked over to the man missing his left arm from the elbow.

_3 hours later_

Mister Reigo was recovering now and under May's supervision as Winry started on her next patient, missing his left hand and right foot, a quick two hour operation, including building time. The phone rang and May answered it.

"Rockbell Automail, this is May…oh hey Ed, Winry's is in an operation right now but I'll let her know you called, hey, has Al left yet?...oh, alright…thanks…bye." May said before hanging up.

_That night_

Winry had finished up her last patient about thirty minutes ago and had started dinner. She had May deliver a want ad to the paper for automail apprentices, but she was more than glad she had May with her to help with the front, make appointments and heal alongside her. They had already received their first payments for the automail that day, three of the four being able to pay in full while another would have to make payments over the next few months. Winry went to check on her last patient, a twenty two year old woman when she heard a car door shut.

"I'm serious Ed, get a car." Roy's voice sounded.

"I know I know, thanks for getting Al too, since his fiancée is here." Ed chuckled as Al got out of the car. As Winry entered her shop the woman was standing at the desk, her new hand working just fine as she handed May the money.

"Tell your boss that she was wonderful, and thank you for the healing and the home remedies if any pain should return." The woman said.

"Will do, also, don't work it too hard, I may have got it down to half the time of recovery, but still, that's three and a half months to be careful with it." May said.

"I'll remember. Have a lovely evening." The woman said as she walked out the door, May following just to lock the door and put the sign out front saying they were closed.

"So we made a decent pay today." May said with a smile.

"Yeah and tomorrow is going to be a long day." Winry said.

"No kidding, one patient that needs three limbs, looks like someone finally topped Ed." May said.

"Speaking of Ed, he and his brother are here." Winry said as they locked up the shop and walked down the corridor that linked the house and the shop.

"I was wondering where you had run off to." Ed chuckled as she and May entered the house.

"Hey May, haven't seen you around much, so I went around Central." Al chuckled as May walked over and hugged him.

"I've been helping Winry and decided my skills would be better off here." May said.

"Ah, so you're going to be her assistant?" Al asked.

"Yes." May said. Winry walked to the kitchen, Ed trailing her.

"So I take it your day was busy?" Ed asked as she checked the chicken.

"Yeah, had four clients today and I have one tomorrow." Winry said.

"I take it tomorrow's client has massive damage?" Ed asked.

"Three missing limbs." Winry said quietly as the green beans cooked.

"Ah." Ed said quietly before the other two joined them.

"So how do you think you did Al?" Winry asked.

"I think I'm going to be in the military tomorrow." Al said smiling.

"I know you will." Ed chuckled before Winry informed them of dinner.

"So Ed, when do you intend to get a car?" Winry asked as they ate.

"Soon." Ed replied.

"As in this weekend soon?" Winry asked.

"No, tomorrow." Ed replied. Once dinner was done Al and May started their walk home while Winry and Ed cleaned up.

"I need a shower." Winry said as she stretched her back.

"Want me to join you?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"No, not this week." Winry said as she started to the bathroom. Ed may be dense at moments, but he wasn't nearly as stupid or dense as he used to be, and so, felt no need to ask what she meant by that. Ed went to their room, changed and grabbed one of his alchemy books and started to read it while he could hear the shower water running and tried not to let his imagination run too rampant. Just as he finished the third chapter the water went off and before he knew it Winry walked into their room in nothing but a long shirt and her hair in a towel with her other clothes folded in her arms. After taking her hair out of the towel and putting her clothes in the laundry basket she lay on the bed on her stomach.

"Back hurting?" Ed asked as he closed his book.

"How did you guess?" Winry asked in genuine shock.

"You always sleep on your back. Want me to rub it, I warn you, I'm not an expert." Ed chuckled. Winry nodded and was prepared to tell him to stop after two minutes into it, but was amazed that he was actually really good, his hands felt amazing on her skin as he carefully rubbed her lower back where it hurt most. She didn't care that he had to pull her shirt up, he had seen plenty of that; a small coo came from her throat as he worked up her back.

"Ed, give yourself some credit, you're really good." Winry cooed.

"Thanks." Ed said blushing a little before he stopped.

"Thanks Ed." Winry said as she rolled over, now that her back felt better.

"No problem, I guess we should get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." Ed said as he rolled over and turned off the light.

"Hey Ed…" Winry said as she wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" Ed replied as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"I love you." Winry said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Love you too Win." Ed as he kissed her forehead before letting sleep take him as it had her.

_The next day_

Al walked as confidently as he could to Roy's office, his brother and men accompanying him along the way.

"Thanks brother." Al said.

"No problem Al." Ed said.

"I guess I'll eventually have to get used to calling you Colonel huh?" Al said.

"Eventually, yes." Ed chuckled as they reached Roy's office. Ed and Al walked into the office, the other four waiting outside.

"Since your brother is under my jurisdiction, it is appropriate that you get the letter from me as well. Here you are Alphonse." Roy said as he handed the envelope to Al. Al opened it and unfolded the letter carefully.

"By decree of Fuhrer King Grumman, this letter hereby certifies Mister Alphonse Elric as an alchemist of the state and gives him the rank of Major…He shall also be granted the title of Soulseal…"Alphonse continued but Ed smirked at the name.

"The Soulseal alchemist, hmm, Grumman does have a sense of humor." Ed chuckled.

"Yes. Now, here's your silver pocket watch and we should head to the tailor for your uniform Al." Roy said.

"Alright, meet up with you later bro…Colonel." Al said.

"See you later Major." Ed chuckled as he and his brother, along with Roy, left the office and went their ways.

"So, your brother should be joining us in a few hours?" Makuto asked.

"Yes. Now that that's taken care of, I should get a car soon, as should Al and then Winry will want to start planning for the wedding." Ed said.

"This next week is going to be busy?" Kran chuckled.

"Insane is more like it." Ed said as they entered his office and got to their paperwork.

* * *

Ok, so some of you may notice that Winry had gotten 4 patients done in one day. So let me explain. May was there and after Winry took the measurements, May transmuted the metal to be the appropriate shape and size. This is how it will be until Winry gets an apprentice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R until next Friday.


	9. Wedding Arrangements

Wedding Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So this is a fluffy chap with a touch of citrus. Also, starting next week, I go back to posting on Saturday's.

* * *

_2 days later_

Ed felt like he was in a revolving door. Winry and May had decided two days ago that this week would be the planning and arranging, end of next week would be the actual wedding, which meant rehearsal dinner and dancing, something Ed was grateful that his mother taught him when he was little, then followed by a week-long honeymoon, and Ed would need that. The week after would be Al and May's wedding followed by their week-long honeymoon. Since then Winry had made up the invites to the seventy five plus people and was still going.

"So, how's the planning going?" Carlson asked with a small smirk to his commanding officer.

"I'll probably have whiplash by the time the wedding rolls around." Ed said. A light knock sounded at the door.

"This is Sergeant Brosh, permission to enter sir, I also have company." The voice sounded.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"Who do you think alchemy freak." Winry's voice called out.

"Permission granted." Ed said with an almost annoyed tone. Denny opened the door and in walked Winry with a satchel.

"Knew it." Ed grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Winry said as she dug thru her bag and found the right names.

"Al, you already know you're invited and the best man." Winry chuckled.

"No kidding." Al said, rolling his eyes before looking back to his paper work.

"Amy, Phillip, Matthew, and Alexander." Winry said as she handed them their invites.

"Thanks." All of them replied.

"What's the color theme?" Amy asked.

"Red and black for men, and night sky blue and silver for women." Winry replied.

"Ok, I have a silver dress so that works, wait is it a certain style?" Amy asked.

"No, only color." Winry replied.

"I never asked, but who's the maid of honor?" Al asked suddenly thinking about it.

"My maid of honor is May of course, but my Matron of honor is Riza." Winry said. Ed glanced at the clock, seeing that lunch was just an hour away.

"Ok, what's the agenda for my lunch break, since General Mustang is being generous." Ed said.

"I have to visit him next. Cake sampling. Hmm, lunch is soon, so I'll see you then, gotta go, love you, bye." Winry said before she hopped out the door.

"Wait, you can't wander around unsupervised." Denny said before running after her.

"That fiancée of yours is like a little tornado." Phillip chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Both Ed and Al replied.

_Lunch_

"You invited General Armstrong?" Ed asked, stopping Winry in the middle of her listing.

"Yeah, I called her and she said she'd come." Winry said.

"Alright." Ed said.

"I sent out all the long distance ones too, they should arrive in the next few days. Granny should be arriving soon, tomorrow even. She's staying with us you know that." Winry said.

"Hun, I know." Ed said as he turned the corner. He had kept to his word and gotten himself and Al a car the day Al was certified. Stopping in front of the cake shop they got out and entered the small store.

"Hello, are you the twelve thirty counsel?" the woman at the front asked, averting her eyes from Ed as fast as she could.

"Yes." Winry said with slight amusement at Ed's obliviousness. They were led back to the room with quite a few cake samples, and another woman. They started the tasting and concluded on two different types after about fifteen minutes, and knowing that it was going to be a three tiered cake, decided that they would alternate.

"Alright, now what is the color theme and overall theme?" the woman asked as she drew out three tiers.

"Alright, the colors are this shade of red…"Winry said as she pulled out Ed's coat from her satchel. The woman looked at it and then wrote down the mixture for that color.

"Do you know where I could get a color sample like that?" She asked.

"Go to a fabric store, ask for a swath of red nineteen eight seven." Ed replied making Winry look at him oddly.

"How do you know that, I mean, I knew." Winry said.

"I've had to buy the fabric five times. I memorized it after the first two." Ed replied. The woman wrote down what Ed had said before letting Winry continue.

"Black, night blue, I brought the invitation with all the colors on it, and silver." Winry said as she handed her the envelope that was the shade of blue with the invite inside that was the shade of red.

"Nevermind on the fabric." The woman mumbled to herself, though keeping the note for future reference.

"Alright, now, what's the theme?" the woman asked.

"Through the ashes." Ed and Winry replied.

"Might I ask about why?" the woman asked genuinely interested. They went into the reason why, explaining some but not all of the details. By the time they were done the woman was almost crying but had come up with a beautiful cake design that got the stamp of approval from both Winry and Ed.

"Ok, so the wedding is next Friday as I can see on the invite." The woman verified.

"Correct." Winry said.

"It will be done." The woman said.

"Thank you." Winry said as she and Ed left.

"What was the name again, sorry, I forgot." The woman said, stopping them as they started for the door.

"Elric." Ed replied.

"R-i-c-k or r-i-c?" the woman asked.

"R-i-c." Ed replied.

"Alright, see you in a week." The woman waved as they left.

"That man was fine." The girl at the front giggled.

"Yes, he was, but the look in his eyes to that young woman said it all; he truly loves her." The counselor said.

"Yeah." The girl at the front sighed dreamily.

"So what's left?" Ed asked.

"Flowers and then the planner who's doing the decorations. And then dresses for May and I, with granny of course." Winry said.

"I'm grateful that I have my formal wear uniform." Ed said with a smile.

"Heck, most the men I invited are all in the military." Winry said.

"Making it exceedingly easy on all of them." Ed chuckled. Winry rolled her eyes as Ed dropped her off at the house and headed back to work.

_The next day_

Winry had gone to the flower shop with her grandmother and the wedding planner to help pick out the flowers.

"White roses with red calla lilies. Stupendous idea Miss Rockbell." The planner said excitedly as she wrote it down and figured how to incorporate it with the overall theme.

"Winry!" May shouted as she ran up to her.

"Hey May." Winry said with a smile.

"So, I got the invites sent to Xing with the local traders, I said it was for the emperor and his wife and child." May said.

"Thank you." Winry said.

"No problem, they took off running and said they would be there in two days, and I believe them." May giggled as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, and luckily most the women I've talked to all went out and got dresses, showing me of course. Granny brought my dress in today, my mother's when she married my father, and I have yet to see or try it on." Winry said with a smile. They continued to figure out the flower and other decorations, glad that they had found the venue four days ago, the day Al got his certification.

"Well, thank you for coming with us and we'll see you in a week." Winry said to the planner.

"No problem, though I do have just a few questions." She said.

"Ok…"Winry said confused.

"Usually I work with the couples, but I have yet to meet your fiancée, is he not interested in helping?" she asked.

"Ah, that. Edward is in the military, and his job takes up most of the day from nine until five, maybe even six, with about an hour lunch break. He's a Colonel." Winry said before a loud explosion went off somewhere close by.

"Please get inside, this is not a drill." A voice called over the speakers. They all ran into the nearest shop and drew the shades. They heard cars squeal by and then the sound of soldier's feet.

"Makuto, Kran, get into a high area, I need to know the whereabouts of these men. Elric, Carlson, Marks, stay close, we're following General Mustang." Ed's all too familiar voice rang out.

"Sir!" they all replied before the two ordered to go left quickly and quietly.

"Nicely done Colonel Elric. We're dealing with a group of radicals, no idea on numbers." Roy said.

"What are they against?" Ed asked.

"They want our country to go from being militaristic to being religious; you could say they're leftovers of Liore. The Ishvalans are even more accepting of us because we rebuilt their nation and gave them back their lands, agreeing to not try to change us and accept who we are if we accept them, hence we only trade with them. But I'm getting off topic." Roy said.

"True, but it was helpful." Ed replied. Another explosion went off.

"Elric sir, they are moving this way, there are about twenty of them." Kran said, catching her breath.

"Heavily armed I take it?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Makuto replied.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Al snickered.

"I just called to have Armstrong on standby." Riza said.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Roy said.

"Kill the military hounds of hell!" one extremist shouted.

"That's our cue." Ed chuckled. Three rings went off and soon the light that emitted from alchemy flickered through the windows.

"Your fiancée is also an alchemist?" the planner whispered.

"Yeah, so is May's, Ed's brother." Winry whispered back before the back door swung open. The planner almost screamed but both May and Winry clapped their hands over her mouth, Pinako holding a finger up to her lips. The men walked around the shop, the shop keeper under the table.

"Look here." One of the men said with an evil smirk.

"Ok, that's fifteen, and there are three still here, so where are the other two?" Al asked as he stood behind the barrier. The shop door flung open and out walked two men and women. Ed and Al froze for a moment, they had Winry and May.

"Stay calm." Riza whispered.

"Easier said than done." Ed growled quietly.

"I know, but you need to trust me." Riza said quietly.

"We do." Ed and Al replied, calming their breathing.

"Shoot and the girls get their pretty little brains blown out, let our men go and they might go free." The man who was holding a gun ton Winry's head said with a sick smile.

"And you heathens' of the military with your heretical alchemy don't try anything or the consequence will be the same." The other man holding May growled. All was still for a moment and Winry could see that look in Ed's eyes, the look that he was going to attack.

"No." Winry mouthed to him, seeing him cock his head to the side. Her eyes flicked to May, then back to Ed and Al, and then back to May.

"Well, what are you waiting for, release our men!" the man shouted. Winry looked to May who looked back to her and smiled. May whistled and out sprang Shao May, biting the man that was holding her on the butt. Letting out a cry and releasing May to get the mini-panda off his rear, the other was distracted long enough for Winry to whirl around and punch him in the groin, making him collapse.

"Shao May, come." May said as she and Winry ran over to where Ed and Al were.

"Granny and the planner are still in the shop." Winry said once she got there.

"Got it." Ed said before Riza fired a shot into one of the men's knees. Kran and Makuto apprehended the two who were in front of the store while the other three charged. Al brought up a wall, followed by three others, boxing them in.

"Marks, Carlson." Ed said. They nodded and jumped over the wall and into it. A few minutes passed.

"Subdued sir." Marks called out. Al brought the walls down and the three men were subdued and in cuffs. They put them in the truck with the others and then once it was all clear people came out of their homes or the shops. In unison, May and Winry looked to Roy.

"Five minutes, then we all have to get back to HQ and get to filing this case." Roy chuckled before he and the others walked off. Both women hugged their fiancées tightly, shocking them for a moment before placing their hands on them.

"That was some pretty fast thinking there." Ed chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks." Winry said.

"So what were you doing downtown anyway, business slow back home?" Ed asked.

"No, I close up shop when I'm doing the wedding stuff, and I was just about to head back." Winry said as Pinako and the planner walked out.

"Hey granny." Ed chuckled. The planner looked at her oddly.

"I've been those boys' guardian since their mother died, and they've always called me that because they never knew their grandparents." Pinako said. The woman nodded before looking back to Ed and Winry and walking over.

"Hello, I'm Alexis Ritaza, the planner for your wedding." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric, but most people just call me Ed." Ed replied with a smile back to her.

"Sir." Kran said.

"Yes?" Ed asked, Winry looking up and smiling.

"The prisoners are starting to thrash around; General Mustang suggested that you and Major Elric secure them to their seats." Kran said.

"The sly bastard would think of something like that." Ed chuckled before he and Al went over and performed the quick alchemy.

"Mister Elric, do you know if you will have any time off before the wedding?" Alexis asked as he came back over.

"I only have weekends off." Ed said with a stretch.

"So what do you think of the flower selection, which is..." Alexis started.

"White roses and red calla lilies. We decided on those last night." Ed said calmly.

"Ah. Glad to hear it." Alexis said.

"You're also doing the fitting right?" Ed asked.

"Yup." Winry said.

"I don't suppose…" Ed started, but Winry began to shake her head.

"Not even." Winry giggled.

"Damn." Ed chuckled.

"This means I get to gush about what she looks like in the dress for the next week." May giggled.

"You're evil." Winry laughed.

"Me, never." May giggled as they started to leave.

"Watch out Al." Ed chuckled.

"Brother, your fiancée is a bad influence on my fiancée." Al said.

"I know, and I love it." Ed laughed as they got into his car and headed back to work. The four got into Alexis's car and drove back to where Ed and Winry lived to try on the dress Pinako had brought. They went in and found the master bedroom and soon got Winry in the dress.

"My god it fits you perfectly." Alexis said. The dress was beautiful. It was a mermaid style dress, hugging her curves perfectly with a sweetheart neckline, and the bodice had intricate silver embroidery that seemed to thin out as it got to the bottom of the dress with dark blue gems at the bottom.

"When your mother bought this dress she loved it the moment she saw it. She loved the minimum colors and how they were just to flatter and add to the dresses overall beauty. She also said that if she had a daughter she would want her to have it." Pinako said smiling fondly at those memories. Winry could feel her eyes stinging with the tears that were building up.

"I trust you'll be wearing the jewelry Ed gave you." May said. Pinako walked over to the counter, found the necklace and handed it to May who put it on Winry, somehow, it matched.

"Do you have a veil?" Alexis asked.

"No." Winry replied.

"We should get this gown back in its bag and then head down to a shop to get a veil to go with it." Alexis said with a smile. Soon enough they were on the road to a wedding dress shop and found the perfect veil for the dress and necklace.

"Ok, now all we have to do is the catering, which we can do this weekend so that your fiancée can join." Alexis said.

"Alright, see you Saturday." Winry smiled as she dropped them off in front of the home.

_5 p.m._

Ed pulled up in front of his home, tired from the day and just wanting to relax. He knew, however, that he wouldn't get that until it was time for rest. He saw Pinako sitting on the couch as he smelled the food cooking and heard the shower going. Ed took off his jacket, revealing the tight military issue black shirt, took off his boots and walked over and sat on the couch as well.

"Rough day?" Pinako asked.

"Probably not as rough as yours." Ed chuckled with a stretch.

"Valid point. By the way, the dress fits her perfectly, just do me a favor, try not to gawk too much on the wedding day." Pinako teased.

"Good to know and will do." Ed chuckled before hearing the shower water turn off. Winry came down the stairs a few moments later, hair damp and in her pajamas. Once they ate dinner Pinako went to one of the guest rooms a few rooms away from the master bedroom.

"Hey Win, I wanna try something." Ed said as she lay there, head on his chest.

"That would be?" Winry asked.

"It's intimate that much I'll say." Ed said with a smirk.

"How so?" Winry asked, narrowing her eyes at her fiancée. Ed just looked at her for a moment before kissing her heatedly and rolling on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his knees as his hands traveled down her body to the bottom of her nightgown. His hands then went up her nightgown, his fingers dancing on the apex of her thighs, making her breath hitch. Ed pulled away from her lips and started to kiss her neck, loving how she was breathing heavily and hotly. Pulling the straps down, her arms wiggled out of them before he pushed the article down and below her breasts, wrapping his lips around them and flicking them with his tongue while his fingers began to tease her womanhood, curling with her blonde curls and making her mewl in need. His finger grazed her clit and she moaned before his fingers began to run up her slit. The heat was radiating from her sex and Ed had a hunch that if he were to fully touch her he would find wetness.

Deciding that he was done teasing her, he inserted two fingers, making her arch and let out a moan like never before. Ed started to pump watching with fascination as Winry bucked her hips in the same rhythm, and instantly images of _him _being inside her, making her moan while he pounded away filled his head. He stopped, pulled out his fingers, making her let out a frustrated groan before he smiled up at her after releasing her nipple and then faster than she could imagine he brought his face to her wet and warm core, seeing her clit quiver and her juices coating her aching folds. Winry watched as Ed buried his face between her legs, his tongue plunging into her and swirling, hitting everything it could, while his teeth and lips nibbled at her folds and clit.

"Oh God Ed…fuck...E-Ed…ah!" Winry moaned as her fingers tangled his hair. His hands were holding her still while his magical tongue continued to bring her closer and closer to climax. Just when Winry was about to explode Ed brought one hand down and pinched her overly sensitive clit, breaking her.

"Ed! Yes…oh…Ed!" Winry moaned as she came and Ed licked her up, loving her taste and smell before kissing her thighs once she came off her high and then kissed back up her body. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then kissed her gently, letting her taste herself, and before he knew it, she flipped them so she was on top.

"What are ya doin Win?" Ed asked as she pulled the straps down, stripping naked and smiled at him, her eye shining and a glow seemed to radiate off of her.

"Equivalent Exchange my dear fiancée." Winry giggled as she started kissing down his torso, her teeth grazing his nipple making him hiss from the pleasure. She continued her decent, scratching and nipping as she did making him writhe and wriggle beneath her and she enjoyed the power she had over him. Her hand went down and grabbed his already standing member.

"Winry." Ed whined lustfully. Winry smiled up at him before pulling down his shorts to reveal his eight inch arousal. Without hesitation she took his length slowly into her mouth, earning growls of approval from her fiancée. She began to bob her head at a steady pace, her tongue licking the underside of his length while her teeth gently grazed the upper side, making him hiss and groan in pleasure. Her hands went up and stroked the base of his arousal, while also cupping and stroking his balls, making him groan and growl. His hands held the back of her head, pushing her farther down. Winry's eyes watered for a moment at the new deepness he was in her mouth before she sped up her pace, his fingers fisting her hair.

"Fuck…Win." Ed growled before finally releasing into Winry's mouth. Winry swallowed what she could before slowly sliding him out, earning a grunt from her now sated fiancée. She kissed back up his body and then kissed him on the lips, both of them smiling into it and at the feeling of their naked bodies touching.

"Love you." Winry said as she pulled away from the kiss only to place her head on his chest.

"Love you too." Ed replied as he stroked her hair.

"We should get dressed." Winry giggled.

"Nah." Ed snickered. Winry rolled her eyes before finding her night gown and pulling it back on.

"Why do you torture me so?" Ed chuckled as he pulled his shorts back on.

"Ed, just think about it, if this was fun, just wait for the honeymoon." Winry said in a seductive tone. Ed smirked at her tone before kissing her again.

"You just love making things difficult for me don't you?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"You mean _hard _for you? Yes, I do." Winry giggled before leaning over and turning out the light.

"Saturday we go pick out catering." Winry said with a yawn before letting sleep have her. Ed chuckled at that thought of the honeymoon before finally exhaustion won out. The weekend would be busy, but soon enough, they would be away from it all.

_Saturday_

They had been to three or so catering services and hadn't had much luck with what they were wanting. There were just some things that didn't sound or taste right to them and they figured others would feel the same. Finally they came upon one of the last stops for today, and Ed hoped this would be it, the smell was already enticing.

"It smells good from out here." Winry giggled as they walked into the catering service.

"Welcome to Leatte Catering, do you have an appointment?" the woman at the front asked, her eyes flicking to Ed. Winry would need to get used to this, the women looking at him. Didn't seem to matter if he was in casual clothes or his uniform, he had an appeal, and Winry would attest to that, she just wouldn't appreciate the other women ogling.

"Yes, the two thirty Elric appointment." Alexis said with a smile. The woman, whose name tag read Lisa, went to get the caterer. Ed, Winry, and Alexis took a seat.

"That woman was ogling you." Alexis said quietly to Ed.

"She was?" Ed asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Winry giggled at her fiancée's obliviousness.

"Yes Mister Elric. Winry dear, you'll have to keep a look out for those types of women." Alexis snickered.

"Yes, although, I trust Ed." Winry replied before kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I would never do that." Ed replied with smirk. Just then Lisa walked back out, shooting a glance to Ed.

"Miss Leatte will see you now." Lisa said before guiding them back to her door.

"So, what's the occasion?" Lisa asked Ed.

"Wedding." Ed replied.

"Whose?" Lisa asked, almost sneering.

"Mine and hers." Ed replied nodding his head to Winry. Lisa sneered for a second before zipping her lip and knocking on the caterer's door.

"Mom, they're here." Lisa said before turning on her heel and huffing off. The kind woman answered the door.

"Pardon my daughter." The woman said.

"No harm done." Winry chuckled before they went to the eating area.

"So I have prepared for you an assortment of lamb, beef, chicken, pork, and fish, along with a few entrées and horderves, along with a few drinks." The woman said.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Winry said.

"Jess Leatte. Your names are again?" Jess asked.

"I'm Winry Rockbell and this is my fiancé Edward Elric." Winry said gesturing to herself and Ed. Jess's eyes widened.

"I recognize that name…you're a state alchemist." Jess said.

"That I am." Ed replied with a smile. After some casual conversation they began to try the food and knowing that most the people invited would like a variety of meats, they agreed on have the beef dish they liked, the lamb dish they liked, and the pork dish they liked, two different appetizers and at least three different drinks.

"I know that a great amount of our guests are military personnel, so the protein will be highly wanted." Ed chuckled.

"Understood, I recall another caterer a few years back having a similar order, only with salmon instead of pork. The order had three different appetizers and if I recall correctly five different horderves." Jess said.

"Hmm…that sounds like Roy and Riza Mustang's wedding." Ed chuckled.

"That was it!" Jess laughed. They gave her the invitation so she would have date, time and location and got up and left.

"Just a quick question." Winry said.

"Lisa?" Jess chuckled.

"Win." Ed laughed.

"No, she has a good reason. One of the first few times that I took her to a wedding, they found her in a closet with the groom. She was forcing herself on him and he was trying to escape, hence how they found them when he literally busted down the door to escape. Another one she spoke at the 'if anyone disagrees with the bonding of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace' part, saying that she was having an affair with the groom and pregnant, lies of course. And the last straw was when she got into an all-out cat-fight with the bride after the nuptials. She doesn't go on catering jobs anymore, her older brother and twin sister do." Jess explained.

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" Winry asked.

"Simple, they're both happily married and have a family." Jess said. Ed and Winry nodded before they all went to the door. Just then two people walked in smiling.

"Mark, Vanessa." Jess smiled.

"Hey mom." Both said with a smile. Vanessa looked to her twin and rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious annoyance.

"Still banished from catering weddings I see." Vanessa said.

"Oh shut it miss perfect, let's just get one thing clear, it's a good thing your husband could tell the difference between us or else I would be married." Lisa hissed.

"And probably cheating on him." Vanessa said bored. It was obvious to both Ed and Winry that this conversation had happened before.

"I would still be wearing that rock on _my _finger, but no, he chooses little miss virtue." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, quite a few guys would choose a woman who still has _that _virtue over someone who gave it away for the hell of it without caring." Ed said as they started to move by.

"Ed." Winry said, hitting his arm.

"Well, I'm just being honest." Ed said with a smirk.

"I'll beat you later." Winry huffed, earning a chuckle from Vanessa.

"I take it this is our next order mom?" Vanessa asked with a giggle.

"Yes, this is Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell." Jess said, gesturing to the two blondes.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist! Honor to meet you sir." Mark said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Ed said with a smile before they managed to walk out the door.

"Friday is going to be a crazy day." Winry said as they got into Alexis's car.

"Yup, but it'll work out." Ed chuckled as they drove back to the house talking and eager about the rest of the week.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Again, next post will be next Saturday. Until then, please, R&R!


	10. Bells of Joy

Bells of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Alright, so I'm sorry for the short chapter, I was at an event today, and then a storm rolled in a knocked out the power and messed with reception of services so...

Anyway, this is a very fluffy chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

_Friday, June 15__th_

Ed was nervous, even though he knew all he had to do was listen to what the priest said and just say the right words at the right time, still, it was nerve wracking. Everyone was filing and taking their seats, only acting as a living clock until the wedding would start. Ed was still kind of pissed at Riza and Pinako for making him and Winry follow that dumb tradition of no seeing each other until the wedding day. Once everyone was seated and a deafening silence filled the room, the wedding march began to play, Ed, Al, and two of his team members were standing up there when the doors swung open. The moment Ed saw her, his heart stopped and he forgot how to breathe. Riza and May had little smiles on their faces as they saw the way Ed looked. Pininya and the other three smiled widely at their friend as she walked down the aisle, Roy being the one to hand her off and then join the other men on Ed's side of the alter. Luckily by that time Ed had figured out to stop gawking and regain breathing and smile at her.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind these two in holy matrimony….." The priest continued on with the opening of the ceremony and then a few other things that neither of them were paying full attention to.

"The rings." The priest called for, James smiling and walking up with the two gold bands – Xerxesian gold of course – on a blue pillow. Ling, Lan Fan and their son were all in the front, smiling at their friends.

"Finally." Ling whispered to Lan Fan.

"Indeed." Lan Fan said with a smile.

"Do you Edward take Winry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest read.

"I do." Ed said, feeling the total weight of those words and watching how they read in Winry's azure eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger, another thing he was worried he would somehow mess up, glad that he did not.

"And do you Winry take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest repeated.

"I do." Winry said with a smile, tears threatening her eyes as she slid the ring onto Ed's finger.

_She'll make you a fine wife someday. _The words of Maes Hughes echoed in the back of Ed's mind as he smiled to her and caught a glance of Gracia and Elysia, smiling. _Well what do you know that crazy, obsessed man was right. Wish you were here. _Ed mentally chuckled.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile. Ed lifted the veil and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that the photographer was snapping away at while everyone else cheered. Pinako was crying with joy. Everyone then went to the reception area where they waited for the newlyweds to go through their first dance and the cake cutting. They didn't expect the vast presents they got but by the time the wedding was done, Al and May had gladly moved them to their home, all but two, the two that Roy and Riza gave.

"So why do you want us to keep these two?" Winry asked.

"You'll see." Riza said with a smirk.

"I have a fleeting suspicion." Winry said as her face started to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Have fun you two, and we'll see you in a week, in just enough time for Al and May's wedding." Roy laughed as Ed and Winry hopped into Ed's car, drove home to change, grab their bags, and then catch the train to their destination.

* * *

Again sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Lemony chapter next.

Also, on a different note, and this is prone to change, I may be out of town from the first of September to the sixteenth of September, so that means on the 31st, I will be posting three chapters if I can. I will let you all know if this should happen to change or not. Anyway, until next week, please, R&R!


	11. Love in a Secluded Place

Love in a Secluded Place

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So this is the lemon chapter I promised. There is also fluff integrated in this chapter as well, but I mean, c'mon, it's a honeymoon.

Enjoy

* * *

_The next day_

The sun was setting as they arrived to a town next to a lake, the water was shimmering.

"This place is beautiful." Winry sighed as they got off the train and got their luggage.

"I hoped you'd like it. Welcome to Aqurinova." Ed chuckled as they caught a cab to take them to the hotel, glad that Ed had made the reservations for that day and time. They got out of the cab, tipped him for getting them there quickly and thanked him before entering the hotel.

"Elric." Ed said at the front desk of the hotel.

"Right on time Mister Elric." The man at the front said cheerfully as he handed them their keys. They found their room and Winry suddenly realized what would most likely, with how Ed kept glancing at her, his eyes smoldering, happen in just a few short moments. Winry set her suitcase down and felt two strong arms snake around her waist.

"So, when should we consummate the marriage?" Ed said, his breath tickling her ear as he placed gentle kisses to her neck.

"Give me a few moments in the restroom while I look at this gift Riza gave me." Winry said as she grabbed the gift, wiggled free of Ed's grasp, much to her body's protesting.

"Check the one Roy gave you; the card said they were together." Winry said before closing the door. Ed rolled his eyes, though he too felt nervous about this, he just somehow was calm about it. Maybe all the horrors in his life that seemed to make him less nervous. Either way, he discarded his shirt, feeling suddenly warm and then opened the small box from Roy. He blushed at the contents and then read the note.

_Women may be able to self-lubricate when horny, but one can never have too much. Take it from a guy who knows. Have fun filled honeymoon Fullmetal._

_~Roy_

Ed rolled his eyes, though somehow he knew Roy was trying to help. _Three bottles though? _Ed mentally growled before taking out one, looking it over carefully as to not make sure Roy wasn't pulling a joke. When everything was good Ed took off his shoes and socks, and even belt, and lay on the bed, trying to calm his frantic heart. _What could be taking Winry so long? _Ed sighed mentally before hearing the door click and creek open. Ed looked up and everything seemed to freeze. Winry walked out of the bathroom in a white and silver corset, pushing her large breasts up and making them more prominent than before, and a white lace either thong or G-string, Ed could not tell at that point in time. Ed stood and met her halfway between the bed and the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hotly. Winry reached her hands back behind his head and took out the tie in his hair and carefully unbraided it, feeling him smirk before his hands went down to cup her very exposed ass and pick her up. Instantly her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to their bed.

"So what did Roy get you?" Winry asked, managing to pull away from Ed's lips.

"Lube. What I want to know is how did Riza know your size?" Ed asked as he plopped her on the bed, hovering over her.

"I went with her to get this one, the other three are a total surprise, but I have a feeling she stuck around and got those ones, telling the woman the sizes." Winry chuckled.

"We'll thank them later." Ed chuckled before he continued kissing down her neck and chest, kissing and nipping the swell of her breasts making her whimper. Winry's hands began to slither down Ed's back, eventually working to the front while he continued to kiss her and finding his fly. Quickly and skillfully she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then started and tried to shimmy them off him. Ed chuckled into her chest before standing up and pushing them off, revealing his length straining against his boxers. Winry's eyes gazed at it, yes, she had obviously seen his penis before, but just thinking about it being in her was what startled her a little. She supported herself on her elbows and Ed reached down and began to unlace the corset, eventually freeing her of her confines, hearing the air whoosh out of her before a moan at the feel of his hands cupping her large breasts. Only his boxers and her tiny thong separated them.

"Ed…" Winry moaned.

"Hmm…"Ed replied, looking up from her chest.

"Please be gentle with me." Winry whimpered. Ed smiled, leaned up and kissed her sweetly as he continued his play.

"Promise." Ed said kindly once he released her, his hands stopping what they were doing. Winry groaned at him frustrated until she felt his hands crawl down her body to the juncture of her legs, brushing the apex of her thigh.

"Ed." Winry moaned, her body already starting to arch and ache. Ed smirked at her, loving how she aroused easily. His fingers lopped through the thong, brushing her heated and already wet core. Her hips bucked at the contact and Ed smirked again.

"Already aroused, tell me, do you want me to eat you first or consummate?" Ed asked curiously as he slid the garment off, throwing it somewhere with the other articles of clothing.

"I want _you_, I know it'll hurt but please Ed…"Winry whined, her nails scratching on his lower back, sending sparks up his spine. He admired her as she was, her beautiful naked body presented to him in such a provocative and enticing manner, the whine in her voice and the lust in her eyes. Ed hadn't noticed that Winry had started to pulled down his boxers until he felt them snag on his length before Winry let it free, earning a hiss of pleasure from Ed. Winry then noticed the lube on the bed stand and grabbed it, opening it and taking off the seal before putting the cap back on and then putting some on her hands and then rubbing it on Ed, making him groan.

"You're a…ah…bit too good at…gah…that." Ed growled as he gently pulled her hand away. Winry scooted away, making Ed follow her onto the bed. Winry felt her nerves starting to get to her as she started to spread her legs again, showing him everything she had.

"You'll be gentle?" Winry whispered as she felt him settle between her legs, his throbbing head pushing against her sex.

"I'll be gentle." Ed said in a reassuring tone as he started to slowly push into her, spreading her wide and making her arch. Her eyes were starting to water from the new and painful sensation, and she was glad that she had taken that large amount of lube or else this could be twice as bad. He stopped, half way and then looked at her.

"Keep going." Winry whimpered. Ed leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Ed said as he slid partially out and then slammed back into her, breaking her hymen and stretching her. He winced a little as her nails dug into his shoulder, but he could handle that in comparison to her pain. He held still for as long as he could, allowing her to get used to this new feeling of oneness, despite what his body was screaming at him to do. Ed kissed away her tears and she groaned.

"What?" Ed asked, surprised by his husky tone.

"I hate being such a wimp." Winry whimpered.

"It's our first time; we both knew it would hurt you." Ed whispered. Winry finally opened her eyes as the pain started to subside. Experimentally she ground her hips against his, causing a new sensation to go up their spines. Taking that as his signal, Ed started to thrust, gently as he had promised; in, out, in, out, an endless rhythm. Winry's brain began to recognize this new feeling that was starting to swirl in her loins and stomach as pleasure and soon enough she let out a moan, filling Ed with male pride.

"Faster…" Winry moaned, her head lolling to the side as she started to finally thrust back. Ed smirked before picking up his pace, thrusting into her as fast as his hips would allow, making her moan and their skin slap at the contact.

"Oh yes…oh…god…yes…" Winry moaned, unable to contain her cries of pleasure, only goading Ed to go faster but not harder, not until she said it.

"Mmm…ah…oh…harder…Ed…harder!" Winry begged. Ed gave her a wicked smirk before pounding into her with a strength she wasn't aware of, making her nearly scream with pleasure. Ed propped himself up on his knees, hooked Winry's legs with his arms, changing the angle and bringing Winry closer to her breaking point along with himself. Her hips bucked frantically in pace with his, her walls gripping his member harder with every thrust, making him have to slam into her harder, only causing the reaction to continue on as such. With three more thrusts Winry's body gave way, the pleasure rose to unimaginable heights before finally giving.

"Edward!" Winry screamed before she collapsed, feeling her climax spread through her body like wildfire as Ed continued until he too came, making her moan at the sudden warmth shooting into her. Bracing himself on his elbows, Ed and Winry remained connected. They were sweating and both shaking from the new sensation of relief. The air smelled of sex, but it was an oddly comforting smell to them.

"I believe I've told you this, but your incredible, you know that." Ed chuckled between panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks, so are you." Winry panted before pulling him into a kiss. She was determined to get pregnant, she didn't care how many times it took – not like she was complaining – she would get pregnant. Ed smiled into the kiss before feeling her push her hips against his and rolling them so she was on top, groaning as she did this. Once the kiss broke Ed smiled and Winry gasped at him somehow, if possible, being deeper in her than he already was. Winry then noticed that even after both of their releases that Ed was still hard within her.

"I have a feeling we'll be doing this for a while." Winry giggled before pushing herself up and then slamming back down on him, making him growl.

"You have no idea." Ed growled as he grabbed her hips. Even though she was on top, he was in control.

_3 hours later_

Ed collapsed on Winry, finally feeling fully sated, as they had both come for god only knows how many times. This was the second time in stationary, they had changed positions three other times, making this their fifth bout. After a minute or two Ed pulled out, Winry groaning at the feeling, and flopped down beside her. His wide hand was splayed out on her stomach as she lay there, her body still so temptingly presented her legs were still wide open, her chest rising and falling, making her breasts bounce in time with her breathing as she tried to gain her breath.

"You're a god you know that?" Winry panted before finally finding the strength in her body to roll to the side and rest her head on his chest.

"No I'm not." Ed said in an almost serious tone.

"Your bed skills say otherwise." Winry giggled with a kiss on his chest making him chuckle.

"Then that makes you a goddess." Ed chuckled as they pulled the blankets up. Winry grabbed Ed's pocket watch from the table, how it got there is still a mystery to her, and looked at the time.

"Almost eleven." Winry chuckled.

"Yup. So, up for more in the morning?" Ed chuckled huskily.

"Mmmm…maybe. But first sleep." Winry said with a stretch before finally letting her lids drop and sleep settle over her. Ed smiled at her sleeping face before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and his other settle on hers on his stomach after he pulled the blankets up.

_6 a.m._

Ed woke up with a smile on his face. He felt great that morning for obvious reasons. He stretched and that was when he noticed he was the only one in bed.

"Win?" Ed called. He heard the toilet flush and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, had to pee." Winry said walking out of the bathroom stark naked. Ed would never get tired of seeing his wife like this; he loved every inch of her.

"Why is that?" Ed asked curiously.

"Two reasons. One, I really had to, and two, sometimes girls can get urinary tract infections after sex, so going to the bathroom, even if it's just a little, can help prevent that." Winry explained as she walked over to the bed and sitting down.

"How do you feel?" Ed asked.

"Sore, and I'm surprised I'm even walking now, considering last night my legs felt like pudding." Winry giggled.

"Sorry, but I have an idea as to how the soreness can go away." Ed chuckled. Winry did catch the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Winry asked, though she knew where this was going and was all for it, feeling her body heat up and the moisture gather between her legs. Ed smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her to his lap, brushing her sex with his length.

"My, already wet. You are a minx aren't you?" Ed chuckled as he reached over for the lube and handed it to Winry. She quickly rubbed it on him before he impaled her, making her moan and arch. With his hands still on her hips he controlled the speed and rhythm of their love making. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned his name as she straddled him. She squeaked at a sudden smack on her ass, making her muscles clench and her startled squeak turn into a moan.

"Fuck…you're…tighter than…last night." Ed hissed as her muscles clenched down on him, milking him as she had reached her peak, her body convulsing as he shot into her. Winry laid on top of him as they rode out the remainder of their high.

"That was considerably shorter than last night but still just as wonderful." Winry said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"That was about forty five minutes." Ed chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to get up." Winry said.

"I know." Ed said as he pulled his hips back, dislodging himself from Winry.

"If I'm not pregnant by the end of this, then something is wrong with one of us." Winry sighed before getting up, grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom.

"Win, you don't need to hide from me, obviously." Ed chuckled.

"Ed, what did I mention before that bout?" Winry asked before closing the door.

"Ah." Ed said quietly as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and pants before finding his shoes and pulling on a black tank top with a light blue button up. He was brushing his hair when Winry walked out, also brushing out her mussed up hair. She was wearing jean capris with her little white heels, the ones she had worn when he left for the west a few years ago, with her white tank top and light pink button up.

"Hey beautiful." Ed said with a smirk as he finished brushing his hair and put it back into a ponytail. Winry smiled at him as she got her hair straightened, leaving it down. They left the room for breakfast before walking around the small town, the breeze coming off the lake refreshing. As they walk around town, stopping at some of the shops Winry notices a couple about as old as they are, kissing heatedly…in public. She rolls her eyes and hears Ed chuckle as they walk by the lusty couple. The girl pulls away, their lips popping from the intensity.

"Get a room." An older man growls two tables away from them.

"Quit looking pervy old man." The girl says. Ed and Winry continue walking by.

"Hey you two." The man calls out. Ed and Winry turn and look, pointing to themselves.

"Yes you two, aren't guys like that just annoying? Telling you how to be affectionate." The guy chuckled.

"Never had that problem." Ed replied shoving a hand in his pocket as Winry threaded her fingers through his.

"What, do you guys hide or something?" the guys asked as his girlfriend sat on his lap with a coy smile on her lips.

"No, we don't submit ourselves to be ridiculed like that." Ed said with a shrug.

"You guys don't, like, kiss in public?" the girl asked, shock written on her face.

"Not like that, that's more for a private setting." Winry said gently.

"Whatever, you guys just aren't truly loving each other." The girl snipped, her boyfriend nodding. Winry rolled her eyes before she started to look around.

"Considering we're on our honeymoon, I think we know what we're doing. Have a nice day." Ed chuckled as they gaped. Winry held up her hand and showed off the glittering ring, as Ed showed his wedding band as well before they continued to walk off.

"Now that's a loving couple." An older woman said with a smile.

"They don't kiss lovingly in public." The girl snipped.

"They don't need to; the love they have for each other is in their eyes and the way the walk with each other. They are completely tuned into the other, watch as she turns slightly to look at something and he slows his pace." The woman said as Winry started to look at something in the window with a glitter in her eye and Ed slowed and stopped when he was facing forward before. The three people watched as a small conversation carried on before Ed smiled kindly to her and they went inside.

"There isn't a need for such displays of affection. The love they have glows from them." the woman said. The young couple stood and walked over to the little shop and walked in to Winry and Ed browsing about.

"Can I help you with anything?" a clerk asked Winry.

"No, just looking. Your store caught my eye." Winry said with a smile. The young man noticed how Ed's eyes seemed to be ignited with something more powerful than fire.

"Hey Ed, don't you need a new travel log?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, the one I have now is almost full, and it's my second one." Ed said, spacing for a second. Winry smiled, and grabbed the log, it had metal cog decals.

"You're such a gearhead." Ed teased.

"And you're an alchemy freak." Winry replied in the same joking tone.

"Alchemy? Sir, you're an alchemist?" the clerk asked.

"Yes sir I am." Ed replied nonchalantly.

"State certified?" the clerk asked again.

"Yup." Ed replied in the same tone as he and Winry walked up to the counter.

"I just can't fathom a man at your age, what, twenty, being a state alchemist." The clerk said as he rung up the item.

"Believe it." Ed chuckled.

"What's your name son?" the clerk asked.

"Edward Elric." Ed replied. The whole store was silent; the other customer's froze and stared.

"You mean _the _Edward Elric, as in…"the clerk started.

"Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed replied, suddenly being mobbed by the other customers, even the other couple.

"You and your brother and father saved our nation!" people began to spout, along with multiple 'thank yous' and other compliments, some even asking for autographs.

"So, how much will that be?" Winry asked.

"You know him?" the clerk asked with a smile.

"I'm his wife." Winry giggled.

"For you, seventy five percent off, after he shows me the pocket watch." The man said. Ed showed him the pocket watch and Winry paid about ten cens for the log. They walked out of the store and continued walking around and popping in and out of stores until winding up at the docks. Winry took off her shoes and let her feet hang in the water; Ed joined her, not caring who saw his automail leg.

"I'll remember to dry it off and oil it." Ed chuckled knowing she would say that.

"So my badgering is finally starting to stick?" Winry giggled.

"More like I'd really rather not argue on our honeymoon." Ed chuckled. The young couple watched from a distance as Ed put his hand up to her chin, tilting her head just enough, and placed his lips on Winry's, seeing her smile into the kiss. It was a chaste kiss, an innocent sweet kiss that lasted only a few short moments, but the young couple was amazed at the passion and love that was in the kiss.

"Love you." Winry whispered as they pulled apart, the couple could only read her lips to know what she said.

"Love you too." Ed whispered as they continued to watch the sun set behind the horizon.

_Day 4_

The day had seemed to fly by and as they lay there in bed, naked and panting from their love making Ed wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I think I created a sex deviant." Ed chuckled.

"Who, you or me?" Winry asked as she caught her breath.

"Well, when you put it that way, both." Ed chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Shut up." Winry giggled, rolling over and pressing herself to him, hugging his still sweaty chest.

"How many bouts was that?" Ed asked.

"Eight I think." Winry said.

"Well, it is our last night here." Ed chuckled. They lay there a little longer, simply enjoying the feeling of each other's naked bodies pressed against one another. Winry finally found her legs again and went for the bathroom and Ed lay on his back as he waited. He had a feeling that she was beyond pregnant now, he was surprised she wasn't leaking from how much sex they were having. Winry walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, crawled under the blankets and turned off the light.

"We have an early train tomorrow." Winry yawned, rolling over and cuddling into Ed's chest. Ed stretched before he took his wife's lead and fell asleep, knowing that when he returned he would be preparing for his brother's wedding.

* * *

So, what did you think? Like I said, lemony. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Until next Saturday, R&R please.


End file.
